Argot
by Sofie Puckle
Summary: No es un fic feliz. Se trata básicamente de la separación de Bella y Edward tras el regreso de Volterra.
1. Capítulo 1: Ruptura Limpia

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes contenidos en el siguiente escrito son propiedas intelectual de S. Meyer y han sido tomados sin animo de lucro.

**Advertencia**: Posible OoC, omisión parcial de la trama del tercer libro (Eclipse)

**_Prólogo:_**

_Imán del peligro._

_Si, esa frase me describía la perfección._

_Sentía que mi vida, presente y futura, estaría plagada de vampiros y lobos, llena de amenazas de muerte bastante sanguinarias, agregándole mi fuerte atracción a los hombres con colmillos._

_No, esta vez no me refería a Edward exactamente._

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Ruptura Limpia.**

Sentí como mis parpados se abrieron lentamente, con suma pesadez, como si llevara durmiendo tan poco y el cansancio no les dejara separarse, pocos minutos antes había estado soñando con los últimos días que había vivido y de no haber sido por los fríos dedos que rozaron mi piel, yo seguiría sumida en esas fantasías.

Su aroma inundo la habitación, el vació de mi pecho se dilato, sentí como el dolor llenaba el espacio, todas las decisiones que había tomado durante esos días llenaron mi cabeza y el dolor se hizo insoportable pero al fin…El momento había llegado.

- ¿Bella?

Su voz acaricio mis oídos é hizo que el hueco me doliera aún mas, sofocándome, resistí el instinto de estrujar mi tórax sólo porque él estaba ahí y no quería mostrarle cuanto me dolía, su gélido aliento toco mi cara, suspire profundamente, llenándome de su fragancia, porque quizás no lo olería otra vez; intente enfocarlo en la oscuridad pero mi mirada se desvío al reloj que descansaba en mi buro, eran más de las cinco, seguramente Charlie ya estaría en camino al lago para una jornada de pesca maratónica.

- ¿Podemos hablar?- me pregunto, su voz era seria pero al fijarme en su rostro angelical, note que sonreía con timidez, asentí en silencio, buscando las palabras que le diría a continuación.

Me incorpore, sentándome al borde de la cama, recargando mi espalda en la cabecera y abrazando mis rodillas -Justificación perfecta para contener el dolor del pecho, ya que cada palpitación de mi corazón 'ahora desbocado' dolía bastante- esperaba que surgiera el tema de nuestro noviazgo, ya que necesitaba hablar con él sobre ello y establecer lo que sería ahora dicha relación, aun así una parte de mi, quería que no hablara, que se quedara ahí en silencio mientras yo lo admiraba para que así no llegara eso que tanto temía.

Había tomado una decisión definitiva sobre nuestro futuro juntos, algo que a la larga me haría feliz aunque ahora me doliera a muerte, todo dependía de su respuesta a la única pregunta que podía salvar esto.

- Si, claro- exclame con voz ronca, característica de la primera palabra que decimos al despertar- ¿Sobre qué?

- De nosotros- respondió automáticamente y con voz queda.

_¡Diablos!_, pensé, ¿Por qué lo había dicho? Ahora esto dependía de la siguiente pregunta.

- Antes de hablar de eso, hay algo que necesito saber- dije en voz casi inaudible, no quería oír la respuesta pero era algo necesario, algo que marcaría mi vida o ¿mi muerte?, Edward escucho con atención sin hablar, lo que me dio a entender que podía seguir- Con todo lo que ha pasado, nuestra visita con los Volturis y su amenaza, quisiera saber si…eh…sé que la respuesta será un _no_ de tu parte, por todo eso del alma y que tú no quieres que me sacrifique de esa manera pero…

- ¡Por dios! Bella ve al grano- interrumpió un poco exasperado, sus ojos mostraban la curiosidad por saber que era eso tan importante que yo quería que le dijera.

- Esta bien, al punto- gruñí, esto sería horrible- ¿Me convertirás? No es necesario que sea pronto pero saberlo ayudaría.

- No- fue lo único que dijo y no discutí, de cierta forma, ya estaba lista para esa respuesta, nos quedamos en silencio por varios minutos, que me parecieron una eternidad, eso era todo, la decisión era ahora algo que no podía echar para atrás.

Suspire antes de hablar.

- Bien- señale, recordando en que se había quedado la conversación antes de mi ligera indagación- ¿En qué estábamos?- pregunte, fingiendo que no sabía, clave mi mirada en la colcha que estaba tendida a mis pies, Edward estaba sentado a los extremos de mi cama, mirándome fijamente por lo que intente rehuir a su mirada, no quería que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba por venir.

- Hablábamos de nuestra relación- me recordó con el mismo tono serio, él estaba intentando estudiar mi rostro para encontrar la respuesta a mi comportamiento tan inusual, me sentí orgullosa de haber aprendido durante mis meses de Zombi como dejar mi gesto inexpresivo, pero mi mirada podría delatarme.

- Cierto…pero ¿Cuál relación?- inquirí, su cara se frunció totalmente sorprendido, era verdad, nosotros ya no teníamos nada que nos uniera, él lo había consumado meses atrás- _Tú _y yo- enfatice- terminamos, bueno, en realidad tú me cortaste.

Edward me miro atónito, quizás pensaba que yo me arrojaría a sus brazos, que lo perdonaría por haberme tratado como algo totalmente desechable ó por haberme dejado en estado deplorable, como si eso llenara el vació que había dejado cuando se marcho quitándome el corazón y llevándoselo con él, ya sin sumarle que no se había molestado en llamarme mas que para saber si en realidad me había suicidado ó no.

Tal vez sí mi dependencia por Edward siguiera latente, ahora lloraría entre sus brazos y le contaría lo patética de mi vida tras su huida con los demás Cullen, que de no haber sido por Jake, yo ahora no estaría debatiéndome internamente sobre si mi decisión era justa ó correcta, incluso talvez no estaría viva.

Pero ahora Jake, él que había sido en un pasado-que ahora me parecía tan lejano- mi puerto seguro, mi amigo…Mi Jacob. Estaba molesto conmigo por traicionarlo al haber escapado para ir a salvar a quién había sido el amor de mi vida…de mi existencia.

- Tienes que entenderme- me rogó- Era por tu bien.

- Por mi bien… ¿Por mi bien? ¡Ja!-ironice, la rabia inundo mi ser, lo que Edward había hecho no fue por mi bien, todo lo contrario, me había dejado mal- ¿Crees que los meses que estuviste lejos, estuve bien? ¡Que ingenuo de tu parte!

- Pero por lo menos estuviste lejos del peligro que implico- su voz tenía un dejo de tristeza escondida, muy bien disimulada-no sabes cuanto sufrí sin ti.

- Es lo que digo yo, no sabes como pude sobrevivir estos meses- intente sosegarme antes de llegar al llanto, suspire varias veces antes de recitar el discurso que ya tenía ensayado desde hacía unas horas-Y es por ese bien que querías hacerme, lo nuestro no puede seguir.

- Pero Bella, yo no volveré a irme- musito lentamente, era una afirmación carente de significado y fundamentos, sin querer hice una mueca de incredulidad que noto amargamente- No me crees.

- No, ¿Cómo hacerlo sí suenan tus palabras tan vacías?, ya que tarde o temprano volverás a marcharte y creo que me sería mas fácil vivir de un recuerdo u olvidarlo de manera definitiva.

- Si tú no quieres que me vaya, no lo haré- exclamo con sinceridad, yo sabía bien que él era muy bueno para ocultar lo que decía dándole otra emoción, quizás yo estaba un poco nerviosa y él temeroso de perder a su mascota de forma decisiva- Lo prometí una vez…

- Esa promesa, en la que me dijiste que estarías a mi lado mientras eso fuera bueno para mí, la rompiste hace meses y ahora que quieres restablecerla, difiero en que tu compañía sea saludable para mí.

Su pálido rostro se ensombreció, se veía perdido en una profunda tristeza, era doloroso verlo así pero no tan doloroso como mi hueco en el pecho, si sumara las horas de dolor y las multiplicara por cuantas veces me sentí morir, lo que sentía ahora sería una vaga comparación.

- Es un bien para ambos- afirme segura de lo que decía era lo correcto, aunque ambos supiéramos que sería un tormento.

- Estás siendo egoísta con tu dolor y no piensas en el mío, en mi sufrimiento y mi sacrificio…

- Ése es el punto, tu sacrificio, cada momento, cada latido es un reto para ti y un segundo menos de vida para mi- había estudiado tanto esos argumentos que sabía que ni el mismísimo Edward, que tenía doctorados y maestrías, podría debatir, si ya se daba por perdido- me canse de esperar algo inmortal y de ir perdiendo vitalidad aguardando, me esforcé por creer que yo era algo lo suficiente bueno para ti y simplemente me niego a seguir.

- ¿Eso es todo?- pregunto derrumbado- das por terminado esto, sin darme una oportunidad.

- Si así lo quieres tomar- conteste, intentando lucir indiferente, estaba apunto de lógralo, su sacrificio sería pagado con él mío, una traición quizás pero sería pagada con el abandono que me hizo, sonreí amargamente, extrañamente satisfecha- después de todo tenemos algo a nuestro favor.

- Ah, si… ¿Qué?- me miro lleno de dolor e incredulidad, inmediatamente aleje mi mirada de la suya.

- Mi memoria me ayudara a volverte un recuerdo que con el paso de los años se hará tenue y desaparecerá, _tú_…te distraerás con la primera chica torpe que se cruce en tu camino, alguien que necesite ser salvada a cada momento de cada día- lo sé, esto era un golpe duro, pero ¿Qué mejor para alejarlo de mi? Había caído bajo pero era una técnica segura, usando sus palabras de aquella manera y utilizándolas a mi favor serían mi movimiento final antes de que él se fuera, estaba tan optimista en ese punto, sólo porque ya sabía que el método funcionaba, el mismo Charlie lo había tenido que vivir por mi culpa cuando huí de James…aunque había un defecto, Edward podría recordarlo y hacer caer mi puesta en escena.

¡Victoria!

Su rostro estaba crispado por la desilusión, el desasosiego y la tristeza que le provocaba mi rechazo, ahora se levantaría me miraría con resentimiento y se iría ocultándose en las sombras mientras yo me quedaba llorando sobre mi almohada sujetando mis costillas, tratando de mantener el despojo de corazón que ocupaba ese sitio en buen funcionamiento, se iría y me dejaría atrás…

…Como antes; pero se quedo ahí, estático, controlando su semblante; mientras el dejaba su mirada clavada en un punto muerto pude estudiar su hermoso rostro, si no fuera porque él era un ser mitológico, ahora estaría llorando.

- Entonces, dime algo- rompió el silencio y mi concentración, mientras lo observaba sus ojos se clavaron en los míos e intente sostener la mirada dura que ahora tenían, pero fui una cobarde y preferí mirar a la ventana.

- Lo que sea- dije a punto de flaquear en mi decisión.

- Si me ibas a terminar, ¿Para que fuiste a Volterra?

¡Demonios!

Acaso nunca iba a tener suerte, siempre que algo me salía relativamente bien, se arruinaba, nunca pensé que la plática iría más allá de la parte en la que lo citaba y lo ofendía de manera imperdonable, ya no tenía más argumentos ni ideas.

- Yo no te termine, sólo estoy colocando los nuevos límites- conteste con astucia, creyendo que funcionaría pero estaba equivocada.

- ¿Para que fuiste a Italia?- insistió.

- Yo…eh…fui a Italia- "Vamos, piensa" me presione, tuve unos escasos segundos para inventar algo nada convincente- Porque…er…tan sólo fue un arrebato, vi la oportunidad de pagar una de mis tantas deudas contigo, además Alice necesitaba de mi ayuda para poderte salvar, sólo por eso fui y al verte ahí, yo…yo…no pude evitar recordarlo todo e intentar restablecerlo- Edward abrió la boca para decir algo pero yo fui lo bastante rápida para poner unos de mis dedos en sus labios y callarlo- aún así, ya era demasiado tarde.

- Entonces, ¿Sólo fuiste para pagar una deuda?- asentí- ¿Cuál deuda?

- Dios, ¿Debo hacer un recuento? Te debo la vida por lo menos cuatro veces, ahora tres, un adelanto es algo; Veras Edward- me dolía pronunciar su nombre pero trate de guardar la postura hasta que se fuera- Me canse de ser Louis Lane, y por un momento, unos segundos, yo logre ser Superman.

- Esto es infantil, sí ibas a dejarme regresar sólo por postergar mi muerte, me hubieras dejado con los Volturis- rugió él, ocultando su dolor al igual que yo.

Él no podía creerme, no quería hacerlo, no visualizaba que mi amor ya no le perteneciera y mucho menos creía mi explicación acerca del viaje a Volterra, lo podía leer en su rostro.

- Mientes- justifico.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- Repuse.

- Esa es la pregunta correcta- suspiro con frustración- de la cual no logro obtener respuesta, a menos que…

Se acerco a mi cuando pronuncio lo último, yo logre ver sus intenciones en cuanto tenso los músculos, gradualmente se fue acercando mas y más, creo que era un experimento para explicarse a si mismo mi actitud.

Edward sabía que me híperventilaría y no se equivoco, me sentí estúpida cuando inhale su aliento que se propagaba alrededor mío, tan cerca de mi rostro, podía percibir el frío que emanaba de su gélida piel, sus suaves labios rozaron con los míos y se fundieron, presionándose salvajemente, buscando la manera de abrirse paso para dejar pasar su aliento, su dulce sabor lleno mi boca.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo, me debatí un segundo entre dejarme llevar por sus caricias y acercarme más a él, para sentir su frío cuerpo frotarse con el mío, sin embargo, la visión de aquello me hizo recapacitar y bruscamente lo separe de mí, usando todas mis fuerzas junto con mi autocontrol- las que no sirvieron de mucho- Edward notó mi negativa y se retiro.

- Por favor- suplique agitada, mi corazón luchaba por unirse de nuevo a él- No me lo hagas más difícil.

- No tiene porque serlo, no volveré a partir de tu lado.

- No hay vuelta atrás- sentencie, reprimiendo el dolor que me causaba verlo así- Tú y yo no tenemos futuro o por lo menos, no el que yo deseo.

- Entonces, ¿Así termina?- pregunto dolido.

- Si, creo que si- conteste con la voz más firme de la que fui posible, aunque perdió credibilidad cuando se me quebró, dos veces.

Edward me miro suplicante, tuve que voltear la mirada para no sucumbir ante sus silenciosos ruegos, cuando volví la mirada, él ya no estaba y la ventana estaba abierta, me levante con dificultad, coloque el pestillo tanto en los puntos de entrada y salida.

Tendría que pedirle a Charlie que instalara protección en la ventana, para impedir su entrada de nuevo.

Aún y con esas distracciones, no pude evitar pensar en el beso, tristemente me dije que ese había sido el más difícil para ambos, ya que había sido el de despedida.

Por alguna razón a Charlie le había encantado mi idea de las protecciones para la ventana, implícitamente yo le había dado la pauta para que él pudiera restringir mis salidas, como si Charlie pensara que alguien como yo se podría fugar por la ventana, me imagine intentándolo, la visión final fue que yo estaba colgando de una pierna que se había atorado en el marco de la ventana, era tonto por parte de mi padre creer eso posible.

- Tendrás que esperar unos días, por ahora hay mucho trabajo en la comisaría.

- Esta bien, seré paciente, espero no tropezar cerca de la ventana- resople fingiendo un poco para que mi padre no notara mi actitud…Charlie sólo se río de mi, en verdad lo fingió, se notaba su enojo en todo lo que hacía, desde su postura hasta la modulación de su tono.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?- pregunto.

- Sobre que exactamente.

- Los Cullen, han vuelto y veo que su 'hijo' también- la palabra hijo la enfatizo mientras empuñaba las manos con rabia-¿Qué harás?

- Si te refieres a Edward- ¡Dios que difícil era pronunciar su nombre!- no debes preocuparte, nuestro noviazgo no se ha regenerado ni lo hará- respondí tajantemente.

Refunfuño algo por lo bajo, pude escuchar algo sobre mi castigo y el nombre que esperaba, nunca volviera a nombrarse en esa casa. Todo estaba conectado, las protecciones eran para que él no entrara a mí cuarto, haciendo un poco más llevadera la pena, evitándolo.

Charlie recogió sus platos y los llevo al fregador, para después irse a enfurruñar en el sofá para ver uno de los interminables maratones de partidos de mil y un deportes, iniciando con el Básquet Ball para terminar en Hockey, no sería yo quien se interpusiera en su itinerario, era mejor así, mínimo no revolotearía a mi alrededor.

Guarde la nueva provisión de pescado en el congelador en lo que decidía que hacer para la cena antes de irme a mi cuarto y desahogar mi dolor.

Sin embargo, creo había algo en mi expresión, ya que Charlie me propuso pedir una pizza para darme la tarde libre, librándome de la cocina y de mi única entretención, no estuve totalmente de acuerdo, necesitaba hacer algo, ¿Qué mejor que cocinar? Sólo por mantener mi mente ocupada, fuera de mí, para retrasar un poco el incesante malestar en mí pecho y de las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

No supe como fue que llegue a Lunes, me sentía un poco enferma, quizás se debiera a la gran perdida de líquidos en unos días, ni siquiera sabía si lograría soportar hasta el timbre de salida, era muy probable que fingiera lastimarme para huir lo más pronto posible de la escuela.

Estacione mi coche en donde siempre lo había hecho, muy cerca del resguardo que brindaba el edificio "A", suspire repetidas veces, repitiéndome en mil ocasiones- _yo puedo hacerlo, yo puedo hacerlo- _antes de bajarme, tropecé por ir distraída, de cierta manera no quería levantarme pero lo hice y me encamine a lo que sería un día infernalmente eterno.

Odiaba este horario- era un repudio nuevo, destinado a mi persona, debido a que yo me estaba ocasionando el dolor y se lo ocasionaba a otros- Edward compartía cada clase conmigo y, aunque ahora se sentaba en una butaca distante a mi, seguía siendo difícil; Estaba segura de que no pasaría de ese día, pronto él iría con la Sra. Cope para que arreglara su horario, derrochando sus encantos de cazador con la pobre mujer.

Sentí lastima por ella y un gran vació en mí, esa sería la última vez que lo volvería a ver, según algunos rumores que circulaban por Forks, los Cullen partirían de nuevo en cuanto Alice y Edward se graduaran, algo me decía, que él evitaría a toda costa que yo lo viera hasta la hora de su partida.

La sola idea me partió el corazón, nuevamente.

La primera clase- Literatura y Lengua- fue tediosa, pues el Sr. Mason se había propuesto hacernos sufrir este último semestre, todos estallaron en abucheos cuando el profesor nos encargo un ensayo sobre la literatura contemporánea y como embellecía el noble arte de la escritura. No fue agradable tener una hora de arduo trabajo pero mínimo no dedicaba cada minuto de ese tiempo a pensar en la decisión referente a mi relación con Edward, dolorosamente concluí en que esta separación además de ser benéfica para ambos sería demasiado tormentosa, por lo menos para mí.

- Bella- me llamo Ángela- Edward te esta mirando.

- ¿De verdad?- pregunte fingiendo indiferencia.

- Si, pero se ve extraño- observo- como enfermo, más bien deprimido…- la chica se debatió unos minutos, de seguro se moriría de curiosidad por lo que sucedía entre Edward y yo pero conociéndola, jamás lo preguntaría.

- No, ya no estamos juntos- respondí su pregunta no formulada- Creo que es lo mejor.

- Humm, que lastima, hacían linda pareja- expresó Ángela un poco discrepante en mi decreto.

Me atreví y lo mire de reojo, tampoco parecía que él lo estuviera llevando bien, a pesar de su extrema palidez- y perfecta belleza- ahora se veía devastado, casi aparentando sus 107 años, se veía sombrío, triste en algún sentido.

Cuando llegue a la cafetería y mire la mesa que compartía con su hermana, di media vuelta y escape a mi camioneta, ignorando la mirada que Alice me lanzaba, no quería hacer testigos a mis amigos de mi agonía interna, mucho menos acrecentarla ni hacer sufrir a Edward con mi presencia.

- ¿Por qué lo haces?- salte sorprendida al escuchar la voz soprano de Alice.

- ¿A que te refieres?- inquirí con la mano en mi pecho para sosegar un poco su desenfrenado palpitar, ya que no quería alterar el control de Alice ahora que sus ojos estaban de un negro profundo.

- No te hagas la desentendida- gruño, eso era algo nuevo para mi, nunca la había visto así- Sabes bien de que hablo- aligero un poco su postura adoptando un gesto de suplica- Por favor Bella, vuelve con él, regresa con nosotros- pidió- en las décadas que llevo de conocer a Edward, nunca lo vi tan mal.

- No depende de mi- dije tratando de lucir indiferente a sus ruegos, pero me partía el corazón saber que él sufría.

- ¡Claro que depende de ti!- exclamo desesperada- has sido tú la que lo _termino._

- ¡No! Esta vez no Alice, Edward fue el que _termino_ todo antes, él fue quien me dejo y no vino a mi cuando me sentí morir, no vino a salvarme de mi tormento interno, tuve que vivir con mi dolor por meses hasta que encontré una cura y ahora esa cura desapareció- rugí enojada por la idea tan egoísta de mi amiga- así que debo aprender a vivir como una mortal…porque eso ¡Nunca va a cambiar! Así lo quiere él, debo aprender a vivir sin su presencia para que cuando de nuevo se vayan, no me derrumbe.

- Entonces, ¿Esto es una clase de venganza?- pregunto decepcionada- Sólo porque te dejo tratando de hacerte un bien.

- Bien, ¡Ja!- me mofe de su comentario- No me tomes de esa manera, es un bien mutuo, él dejara de protegerme, será libre, lo nuestro no puede ser…No debió ser.

Alice se quedo en silencio por unos instantes que fueron eternos para alguien que era mortal, como yo.

Por más tiempo que analizara su expresión, no podría llegar a una conclusión, ¿Qué se traía en manos?

- Y si accediera a convertirte- señalo Alice- ¿Serviría de algo?

Callé, no tenía un argumento para su propuesta.

- Hagámoslo ahora- indico optimista, demasiado, quizás había visto algo antes de hablar- En este momento.

- ¿De que hablas? Es…es precipitado.

- Es la solución que buscas para seguir con mi hermano, te la estoy ofreciendo- cuchicheo- Vamos con Carlisle, ahora.

- No, Alice, no puedo hacerlo, ¿Dónde queda Charlie, Renée, mis amigos…mi vida?- exprese, notando repentinamente todo lo que tendría que dejar atrás.

- Pensaba que era lo que querías- susurro, sonaba culpable.

- Lo quería, si, pero Edward no- trague saliva para disimular un poco el nudo en la garganta- él no lo aprueba y me canse de esperar.

- Me estas queriendo decir que esto es el final- afirmo, pues lo estaba viendo en este momento, una nota de decepción y tristeza se mezclaba en su voz.

- ¿Podríamos dejarlo en…?- no encontré las palabras y ella tampoco me dejo expresarlas.

Se fue…

Alice desapareció, ahora sentía que mis palabras eran crueles, pude ver en su rostro de granito las pocas probabilidades de que me volviera a ver de la misma manera, siempre me vieron de la forma que quisieron, creando expectativas elevadas, pero en fin, yo sólo era una humana, una torpe y simple humana.

Golpe el volante, desquite mi furia contra mi camión, aunque no le causara el daño que él me causaba a mi, al final solamente logre romperme la mano nuevamente, sin embargo, ese dolor era insignificante, no podía establecer un parámetro de comparación entre la tenue punzada en mi muñeca o el asfixiante dolor de cada latido.

Conduje con la mano rota sobre mi vientre, tenía la leve impresión de que en el pequeño hospital de Forks ya tenían un lugar para que me estacionará yo específicamente, su paciente inevitablemente regular en la sala de emergencias.

Encontré al Doctor Geraldy en la entrada, quien rodó los ojos resignado a verme con la misma frecuencia y se acerco a mí.

- Srita. Swan, creí que al fin dejarías de venir- comento amablemente- ¿Mano rota?- pregunto al notar mi postura.

Asentí.

- Ah- suspiro- No tienes remedio, ni Charlie que es policía y vive al margen del peligro, ha tenido tantos accidentes como tú, tenemos un gabinete sólo para archivar su expediente y eso sin contar las lesiones que no han sido atendidas aquí- expuso al observar las pequeñas cicatrices en el dorso de mi brazo, causadas por los cristales que se me incrustaron en mi pasado cumpleaños, los recuerdos nublaron un poco mi vista.

- ¿Podría hacerme cargo?- escuche la voz tenor más reconfortante y a la que más temía.

- Claro Carlisle- accedió Geraldy y se apartó, mientras yo enjugaba las lágrimas con mi mano sana.

- Hola Bella- saludo normalmente, yo esperaba gritos, quejas, reclamos, alguna mirada llena de cólera por mi absurdo comportamiento en estos días- Tranquila- me dijo- No tienes porque preocuparte- sus palabras para nada me calmaban, pues necesitaba que me gritaran que estaba cometiendo un error al hacer sufrir a Edward de aquella manera- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- S-si- mentí.

Carlisle suspiro profundamente, lo mire a los ojos durante una fracción de segundo y note un poco de desdicha en ellos.

- Dudo que una pequeña fisura cause tanto dolor- discrepo examinando mi mano y descubriendo sin ningún problema el malestar, ágilmente tomó unas vendas para comenzar a curarme, él recordaba perfectamente que no me gustaban los yesos- ahora dime con sinceridad, ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien- repetí la mentira con voz rota.

- Si, lo mismo dice mi hijo- murmuro, la mención de Edward me alarmo, él sufría por mi culpa, me sentía escoria, tenía la solución en mis manos y no quería tomarla por egoísmo o ¿Por miedo?

- ¿Cómo ésta él?- pregunte con gesto ausente, prestando toda mi atención a la forma en la que atendía mi lesión.

- Bien- resoplo con sarcasmo e infinita calma, aún así, algo lo atormentaba.

- Si tienes algo que decir, sólo dilo- lo anime a costa de mi propia seguridad emocional.

- Bella, comprendo tu postura, no estoy de acuerdo con ella, pero la respeto, sin embargo mi hijo lo intenta y no lo logra, él siempre quiso dejarlo todo a tu elección, la única vez que decidió Edward, las consecuencias fueron desastrosas.

Me dolía la garganta por el nudo que la apretaba, asfixiándome por la minima entrada de aire.

- Su decisión inicio como un sacrificio y ha terminado como un castigo- insistió.

- No pretendo ser ofensiva pero ya lo hable con él, con Alice y realmente no creo que poder debatirlo contigo- respondí a la defensiva- esto no es más doloroso para él, como lo es para mi.

- Sólo queremos una razón- demando- algo que nos ayude a comprender, ninguno cree que sea una vil venganza, tú no eres así…

- O quizás ustedes no me consideraban así- rugí jalando mi mano vendada y saltando de la camilla- Tal vez yo nunca fui lo que piensan de mi.

- Eso, sin duda me ha quedado claro- Susurro Carlisle tan bajo y tan rápido que sólo yo lo escuche.

Salí de ahí como pude mientras tropezaba con todo a mi paso, sentía una furia devastadora pero sin un punto comparable con el delirio que me causaba saber que los Cullen me consideraban de manera errónea y acertada al mismo tiempo, cuando pude ver el futuro junto a ellos no quise ver que era yo la que truncaba la visión.

Tres Cullen en un día, realmente era todo un record.

* * *

Éste no es un fic muy feliz que digamos, no en un principio y menos en la continuación de la trama. Básicamente es un Bellard y un B/?

Espero les agrade, si es así, dejen un review, si no les gusta también xD


	2. Capítulo 2: Tabú

Quería dejarme vencer, arrojarme a la niebla para sobrevivir, rogaba para que mi dolor por lo menos aliviara el que Edward sentía, ¿Cómo fui capaz de dejarlo ir? Siendo yo el monstruo que él nunca quiso mostrarme, me odie a mi misma, me reconfortaba pensando que por un amor, una mujer es capaz de todo; hasta de hacer traición a su amor, si la traición es por salvarle.

Charlie me dio un ultimátum sobre Jacob, logrando que mi vida se volviera tediosa a un nivel que ya sobre pasaba mis capacidades, sentía que en cualquier momento caería agotada sin ganas de levantarme, mi padre me obligo a ir a La push para pedirle una disculpa por mi actitud.

Fue un alivio ver su rostro tras el manto de cabello que cubría sus ojos, entre la lluvia y los rugidos de mi monovolumen, él me sonrió, sorprendido, una mezcla de emociones se asomaba en su cara- miro mi mano y negó risueño- las cuales yo intente ignorar, sólo quería estar con él para que fuera menos angustiante cada segundo de mi existencia.

- ¿Te ha dado permiso tu sanguijuela para venir?- pregunto cuando me acerque un poco más.

- ¡Jake…!

- Oh, ¡ya! tu _vampiro_ te dejo venir- se auto corrigió- ¿Te sucede algo?

No fui capaz de contestar, en lugar de eso, me puse a llorar y Jacob, torpemente, intento consolarme con palmaditas en la cima de mi cabeza, disfrutando y sufriendo a la par conmigo.

- ¿Te ha hecho daño?- pregunto comenzando a temblar por la ira advirtiendo su próxima conversión.

- No, es sólo que…-solloce, no quería que se convirtiera ahora que lo necesitaba tanto- Ya no estamos juntos, lo deje ir-Jake calló unos minutos.

- Espero que él haga lo mismo contigo- murmuro, fue inevitable que yo lo mirara furiosa entre las lágrimas rebeldes que osaban recorrer mi mejilla.

- Jake, no…

- Lo siento pero no puedo mentirte acerca de eso, y tú lo sabes- exclamó- aún así, si te duele tanto como puedo percibir, ¿Por qué no vuelves con él?- me sorprendió la sinceridad en su comentario ya que había pensado [erróneamente] que Jacob se alegraría de mi rompimiento con Edward.

_Edward_

Debía dejar ese nombre atrás…olvidarlo, pero me dolía tan sólo considerarlo, pensar en ello, era literalmente la muerte, me regañe a mi misma por pensar en semejante estupidez, aunque siendo objetiva, parecía que ese era mi comportamiento actual para todo.

Jacob intento consolarme con cuanto estuvo en sus manos, me propuso ir por las motos y dar un paseo hasta Port Ángeles con ellas pero yo no tenía animo para soportar a Charlie y su sermoneo por el medio de transporte más odiado por él.

Así que nos conformamos con pasear en First Beach hasta llegar a los acantilados, sin embargo, Jake cambio el rumbo abruptamente al ver mi anhelo por las profundidades del océano, recordando como me había salvado un par de semanas atrás de morir en ese lugar.

Reconocer el 'hubiera' de la situación, acentúo mi deseo por darme la vuelta y correr directo a la orilla, arrojarme y gritar con todas mis fuerzas lo que me frustraba.

- No lo intentes- me atajo Jake en mis pensamientos- De nada serviría que te mojaras.

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?- inquirí mirando las olas, ondearse una y otra vez, llevándose cosas y lanzando otras a la orilla.

- Porque volvería a salvarte- expresó él un poco preocupado.

- Y que pasaría si yo no quiero ser salvada- musite anonadada por el ritmo del mar.

- No te pediría permiso- insto.

- Es obvio, nunca lo haces- reclame esbozando una sonrisa.

Caminamos otro tramo en un silencio incomodo, Jacob me miraba con ansiedad, temiendo por mi estado mental, de seguro pensaba que yo tenía un daño permanente y ¿cuál sería la mejor forma de hacérmelo saber? decírmelo o peor, ayudarme.

Esto era algo de lo que yo tenía que salir sola, algo que simplemente debía superar y si tenía suerte, olvidar cuando muriera.

- ¿Sabes? Sam piensa que la chupasangres esa…

- ¿Victoria?- aventure.

- Si, ésa, está cerca, Embry captó su esencia hace unas horas- informo orgulloso de su manada- La ocasión es perfecta.

- ¿Realmente crees que anda por aquí?

- Estamos casi seguros, aunque con la velocidad con la que se mueve es difícil calcular sus movimientos, confío en que podremos atraparla al fin- enmudeció un instante al procesar el deseo curioso en mi voz- Espera, ¿No serás capaz de…?

Sabía a lo que se refería y decidí no responder, por lo que intente caminar más rápido provocando una estrepitosa caída entre los árboles que me causo algunos rasguños en la mano que no estaba cubierta de vendas, la otra que corrió con menor suerte al estrellarse contra el lodo, sentí una punzada cuando las use como amortiguador.

Esto era el colmo, no bastaba con la pésima vida que afrontaba, sino que tenía que agregarle mi torpeza inquebrantable para que fuera aún más patético.

- ¡Bella! ¿Estás bien?- corrió a auxiliarme pero yo me resistí a sus brazos, ¿acaso nadie entendía que yo podía valerme por mi sola?

- Déjame- Exigí y Jacob obedeció dándome mi espacio.

Me dejo tanto tiempo como fue necesario, sin quitarme la vista de encima para verificar que no me hiciera daño yo sola, cuando lo creyó prudente se acerco y me abrazo, como todo chico sin experiencia hizo su mejor intento para animarme y se lo agradecí, aunque sus palmaditas me generaran jaqueca.

No deje que la situación se alargara, me deshice de sus brazos en cuanto el calor se hizo demasiado sofocante para mi, lo mire con los ojos rebosantes en lágrimas secas y él me sonrió.

- Te ves horrible- bromeó.

- ¿Qué querías? ¿Una miss universo?- conteste limpiándome la mejilla.

- Nop, sólo te quería a ti, mi chica lobo.

- Eh…Jake- tuve que carraspear dos veces para poder hablar con claridad- Esto no es fácil para mi…

- Lo sé y seré tan paciente como sea necesario- interrumpió.

- No creo que crearte falsas expectativas de nuestra amistad ayude-insistí preocupada por sus ilusiones- sólo conseguirás agravar la culpa que ya siento.

- Correré el riesgo- dijo emocionado.

- Tú, pero no yo.

- No seas masoquista- me pidió- tampoco puedes privarme de la lucha y lograr que yo caiga en el pesimismo que te caracteriza, no Bella Swan, de algo debes estar segura y eso es que yo no te dejare nunca, mucho menos te lastimaré.

- Por favor- rogué- no es el momento.

- No, no, ¡No! ¿Acaso es la única palabra que conoces, Charlie no te ha enseñado más?

Eso me dio la pauta para dejarlo hablando solo, no necesitaba discursos de mi bajo perfil y menos de que mi léxico ahora estuviera reducido a la palabra "no", era algo inconsciente, yo no deseaba que mi mejor amigo se hiciera ilusiones conmigo, era sencillamente imposible, yo nací para amar a una persona y por azares del destino, una ciega obstinación, ese amor no debía seguir.

Debía quedarse varado en la nada de un todo, ese lazo que unía al planeta con la luna se había roto, arrojando al pequeño satélite a vagar en completa soledad por el oscuro espacio, sin la ilusión de encontrar otro astro de semejante magnitud que pudiera cargar con una pequeña y desvalida luna. Esa metáfora no era la mejor para describir la situación pero se acercaba bastante.

Me despedí de los Black desde el Chevy, tenía que huir antes de que Jacob se acercara lo suficiente para seguir con su propuesta de guerra pacifica por un fin vació, el amor.

Creo que esa palabra se volvería mi tabú personal, un "te amo" sería una blasfemia, no había nadie en mi vida-salvo Charlie y Renée- que merecieran esas palabras en el sentido más amplio, el amor, era obsoleto para mi.

Salí a la carretera en pocos minutos, fue cuando lo vi…El flamante volvo estaba a las afueras de La push, justo en el borde de los limites establecidos por Carlisle y Ephraim Black, examine el auto de arriba a abajo, no cabía duda, era él.

Trate hasta donde me fue posible de ignorar su presencia, con total indiferencia seguí mi camino, pero el inútil de mi corazón palpito emocionado por su ajena presencia, él estaba ahí, cuidándome, no sabía si me había perdonado del todo o cual era su intención al venir tras de mi, sin embargo, todo mi cuerpo lo llamaba, fisiológicamente lo necesitaba, mi piel quería su frío, mis labios estaban obsesionados con el gélido toque que sólo él podía otorgarles, mis pulmones rogaban por una única inhalación de su aroma.

Me siguió hasta que estuve en el respaldo de mi casa, pasó por lentamente por el camino, observando con sus ojos cautivadoramente dorados, entre a mi casa confundida, al punto de cerrar con más fuerza de la necesaria la puerta.

- ¿Bella?- pregunto Charlie desde el sofá- ¿Regresaste?

Su pregunta era un tanto estúpida, quien mas podría abrir la puerta de nuestra casa que no fuera él, yo o un ser con poderes sobrenaturales.

- Si papá- conteste con voz seca- ¿quieres que haga la cena?

- No, ya ordene una pizza porque creí que no regresarías pronto de La Push, ¿Te la haz pasado bien?

- Dentro de lo que cabe- murmure después de hacer una larga pausa.

- ¿Jacob se a puesto rudo contigo?- me cuestiono intrigado por mi bajo perfil después de tantas horas con mi amigo.

- No todo bien, sólo soy yo.

- ¿Segura?

- Si, estoy un poco susceptible y me puse cursi con Jake- insté.

- Si tú lo dices- finalizo, volteando su atención al partido lo que evidentemente, daba por terminada nuestra "larga y profunda" conversación.

Viendo su claro rechazo a seguir platicando conmigo, opte por irme directo a mi alcoba. Habían pasado varios días desde que le mande el último mail a Renée, probablemente mi bandeja ya oscilaba entre los treinta o cuarenta mails, todos con suplicas de mi madre por una respuesta, así que encendí el ordenador y le di su tiempo para cargarse, aprovechando el tiempo para pensar en el misterio que representaba la presencia del volvo, por ende de Edward.

Él seguía ahí, cuidándome, aunque…

…Eso ofendía, no me creía capaz de cuidarme por mi misma, bueno, eso era magnifico, podría estar cerca de él sin que ninguno sufriera un daño aparente.

- No- me recrimine- Bella Swan, eres un ser egoísta. ¡Déjalo libre!

Me arroje en la cama, ahogada por el sufrimiento atroz que nuevamente me atacaba, mi amor por Edward sería mi delirio y mi destrucción. Maldita la hora en la que me mude a Forks, maldita la hora en que lo mire…Maldito el minuto que me hizo enamorarme de él.

Mis ojos parecían grifos abiertos, dure más de media hora en controlar mi llanto ya que necesitaba salir de mi recamara para asearme y me negaba a que Charlie me viera así, ¿Cómo le explicaría?

Tome el neceser y entre al baño, estuve a punto de quedarme dormida en la ducha y eso me hizo darme cuenta de que era hora de salir, quite el plástico que usualmente usaba sobre mis vendajes, tendría que cambiar la venda para quitar la suciedad que había adquirido en mi caída.

Pobre Jake, él siempre tenía que ver mis peores facetas y para colmo, él tenía que ser el que me consolara y no quien me hiciera sufrir, Jacob deseaba cambiar por lo menos una vez con Edward, ser él quien fuera dueño de mi corazón, porque eso era lo único que podría ofrecerle, un pequeño pedazo de mi.

Mi vida, mi alma, mi cuerpo…Mi sangre, todo eso era para Edward.

Pero era estúpido de mi parte ofrecerle lo más muerto que tenía, mi corazón no funcionaba para Jacob, no de la manera que mi mejor amigo deseaba.

Sacudí bruscamente la cabeza para despejarme, evidentemente, yo era masoquista, me encantaba buscar excusas para pensar en Edward y causarme dolor, punzadas vacías en el pecho, aunque quizás también era sádica, disfrutaba de la manera mas oscura del lastimar a los que amaba.

Me puse el pijama- mi conjunto roto- y me arriesgue con mi bandeja de entrada la cual estaba llena de mails de mi madre, todos con recados pequeños que imploraban por una respuesta, así que se la di:

**Estoy bien mamá, no he tenido tiempo para responder por el regreso de Edward.**

**No tengo mucho que contarte, así que por favor… ¡Trata de enviar un mail por día!**

**Te quiero.**

**PD: Te escribiré en cuanto haya algo que contar.**

Apague el ordenador, me vi un poco cortante en ese mail y Renée lo notaría, sin duda recibiría una llamada suya al día siguiente cuando abriera su correo y viera mi nada explicito mail, hasta para eso me estaba volviendo egoísta.

Cuando mire la cama sentí desasosiego, llevaba días sin dormir bien, creía que era una huelga de mi inconsciente por apartarlo de su contraparte pero no estaba ya en mis manos solucionarlo, y si era el precio a pagar, lo haría gustosa.

Resople antes de acostarme, era innecesario, sabía que sería otra noche sin dormir o que soñaría con algo que me aterraba, una pesadilla constante de abandono que no me dejaba en paz desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Palmee la almohada para hacerla un poco más cómoda, me deje caer sobre ella decidida a por lo menos no pasar la noche desagradable, ¿Cómo diablos los Cullen soportaban esto? El no dormir era horrible, bueno, ellos no lo necesitaban, en realidad, el sueño era un simple escape temporal de la realidad y ellos, no clasificaban dentro de algo muy realista.

Seguramente Emmett y Jasper estarían buscando la manera de jugar apostando a quien era mejor en tal cosa, Alice los observaría junto con Rosalie, Carlisle estaría leyendo en su enorme biblioteca en compañía de Esme, y Edward…no pude imaginarlo, la imagen que venía a mi mente era la mía, tendida en una cama, pensando en cosas absurdas.

Pase la última hora rasgando mis entrañas con visiones suyas, buscando la más acertada a nuestro dolor, fue imposible llegar a la que encajara perfectamente, me quede dormida justo cuando imaginaba a Edward fuera de mi ventana.

Estaba en mi alcoba, la luna iluminaba un poco el ambiente y me dejaba ver el hermoso rostro que me acompañaba, Edward estaba ahí, sonriéndome de la manera que yo adoraba, su sonrisa torcida, el gesto que me hacía derretirme y perder mis estribos en cuestión de segundos.

Él me decía te amo sinceramente, lo repetía una y otra vez,

- T_e amo, no sabes cuánto._

Yo también te amo, pensé en el intento de decirlo_, _por alguna razón las palabras se quedaban atoradas en mi garganta.

- ¿_Acaso tú no me quieres_?

¡Dios! Me estaba preguntando semejante tontería, algo tan evidente.

Claro que te amo, trate de decir, su rostro se derrumbo ante mí, Edward estaba triste y lloraba por mi indiferencia…Espera, ¿Lloraba?

- _Esta bien, no es necesario que lo digas…Ya no me amas._

¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué no se lo podía decir?

No, no te vayas, implore mentalmente pero era tarde Edward se había marchado.

- Te amo- susurre.

- Jamás debes decírselo- ordeno Jacob- No si deseas que él deje de sufrir.

Me desperté jadeando y con lágrimas en los ojos, yo quería gritarle que lo amaba con toda mi alma y eso sería insuficiente, sin embargo no podía, ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Porque Jacob me decía aquello?

Tuve que sentarme en la cama para controlar mi respiración, recargue la cabeza sobre mi mano, confundida, no quería pensar en la pesadilla en ese momento, mucho menos quería divagar en el mensaje implícito por el cual mi boca se negaba a decir la única verdad de mi.

Fue por un instante en el que algo llamo mi atención desde la ventana, estaba oscuro pero logre verlos, unos ojos alterados por el dolor, observándome pasmados desde ese punto.

- No espera no te vayas- rogué nuevamente saltando de la cama por lo que me enrede entre las sabanas y caí- Espera Edward- Tal como en el sueño él huyó.

- ¿Bella?- me llamo Charlie desde la puerta y fue en mi auxilio- ¿Estas bien?

- Si- gimotee- sólo fue una pesadilla.

- Eso espero, no quisiera saber que Cullen…Bueno, ya duerme otra vez porque mañana tienes escuela- me ordeno y se retiro a su cuarto.

Fue imposible recobrar el sueño, la imagen de sus eternos ojos topacio se mezclaba a cada momento con mis pensamientos, sin darme la oportunidad de olvidarlo por un solo segundo.

Sentía una enorme frustración en el pecho, y ¿Sí no había sido un sueño? Que tal que Edward en realidad había entrado y me había susurrado mil veces "Te quiero" torpemente me había quedado callada ante sus palabras con ruegos de amor implícitos, pero, entonces ¿Qué diablos hacía Jacob ahí? ¿Por qué me advertía del dolor que sentiría Edward? Esto era demasiado confuso, como saber que había dicho y escuchado él.

Me senté en el marco de la ventana, retando al destino, la fina brisa que caía mojaba mi rostro en lo que yo intentaba enfoscarlo entre las cortinas de agua, deseaba verlo para preguntarle y tratar de explicarle, pero ni la lluvia cooperaba ausentándose un poco ni mis ojos pausaban sus propios ríos.

- Edward- susurre, llamándolo, lo necesitaba, quería que volviera.

Me establecí ahí toda la noche, tiritando de frío, todo por ver aunque fuera su sombra entre los árboles pero siendo racionales, él no regresaría, no tenía porque hacerlo.

El despertador sonó varias veces, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando dejo de hacerlo, Charlie, hartó por la característica música que tocan esos aparatos fue a mi habitación y lo silencio.

- Bella hazme el favor de apagar eso cuando te hayas levantado- me ordeno hubo algo que lo hizo notar mi ausencia- ¿Hija?

- Si, claro- respondí.

- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupado, acercándose para mirarme mejor.

- Si papá, estoy perfectamente- dije con voz congestionada.

- En realidad no te oyes muy bien.

- ¡Estoy bien!- grite entre sollozos- no necesito que te preocupes por mi ahora.

Corrí al baño, cerré con fuerza la puerta, el sonido fue seco pero bastaría para que Charlie se diera por vencido y dejara de preguntarme si estaba bien, no quería que notara el vació, sabía que eso lo molestaría, para mi padre saber que aún sufría por Edward sería como dar la pauta a un repudio de mi progenitor al hombre que amaría por siempre.

Tuve que permanecer en el baño hasta que Charlie se cansó de golpear la puerta, aunque debió ser porque ya era tarde y necesitaba llegar a la comisaría, si fue por eso que se apartó.

- Gracias por venir Srita Swan- me reclamo el entrenador Clapp cuando llegue al gimnasio- es un placer contar con su presencia.

- Yo…Lo siento- Intente decir pero mis palabras eran sofocadas.

- Bien, como ha llegado tarde se ha perdido de la repartición en los equipos- me informo de mala manera, aunque era evidente que eso le alegraba, siempre que podía evitaba colocarme en un equipo, prefería que yo fuera…er…la aguadora, por decirle de alguna manera, así se evitaba la pena de que yo dañara a alguien o de mandarme a la enfermería cada dos por tres.

- Excelente- gruñí y me senté en las gradas del gimnasio.

- Bien chicos, el deporte de hoy será el Baseball- grito el entrenador- Newton coge un Bate y muéstrales como se hace.

¿Baseball? Necesitaba algo más para sentirme miserable, de seguro mi karma apestaba tanto que hasta mis materias me lo recordaban, fue una clase horrible, en definitivo el baseball no significaba nada sin los truenos de fondo, Mike era tan lento comparado con Emmett y el lanzador tan antiestético poniéndolo al lado del saque espectacular de Alice.

Era demasiado para mi, estaba dentro de mis limites emocionales, llevaba una hora sin llorar casi imponía una marca personal en ese mes y lo logre gracias a que alguien desvío la pelota, la cual fue a parar justo en mi cabeza.

Se escucho un sonido hueco, fue cuando perdí la noción de tiempo y espacio, todo se puso oscuro.

¡Hasta cuando no jugaba me iba mal!

Podía escuchar muy a lo lejos mi nombre…Bella…Bella… BELLA

- Diablos, ¿Estas bien?- me preguntaron.

- ¡Dejen de preguntarme lo mismo!- ordene sujetándome la cara e intentando levantarme para ir por un analgésico.

- Newton, llévala con la Sra. Cope- dijo el entrenador.

- No es necesario, puedo ir sola- vocifere.

- Vamos Newton.

Salimos del gimnasio en silencio, Mike luchaba por mantener su mano en mi cintura para mantener mi equilibrio, lo que en una escala del uno al cien, jodio mi día en un 1000% Edward estaba recargado en la puerta.

- Veo que lo pasas grandioso- susurro dolido.

- ¿Edward?- bien, no se me ocurrió nada más, debía ser por el golpe en la cabeza- er, Mike me llevaba…

- En verdad, no debes explicarme, no es de mi incumbencia- rugió entre dientes- No se porque le hice caso a Alice.

Se marcho, mientras caminaba guardando las apariencias con su paso particularmente humano, le grite en varias ocasiones, incluso lo quise seguir pero Mike seguía enganchado a mi como un chicle en un zapato.

- Debes ir a la enfermería- me recordó.

- Es inexistente una cura para mi mal- cuchichee en voz baja mirando anhelante el pasillo vació.

* * *

_Hola._

_Espero les esté gustando o por lo menos que vayan entendiendo de qué va._

_Sé que algunos/as ya lo han leído y los he dejado con la interrogante prometo actualizar hasta el capítulo 7, después, tengo que volverme a adaptar a los perfiles de cada personaje para brindarles una historia decente. Así que posterior al capítulo siete (Que es el último escrito) quizá me tarde un poco (sé que me van a odiar por eso)_

_En fin, gracias a los que leen... pero más le agradezco a los que se animan a dejar un review._

_**Sin los reviews no hay inspiración y mucho menos actualización**_.


	3. Capítulo 3: Ausencia

Tuve que tomar un tylenol para apaciguar el dolor de mi cabeza, pero con Mike cerca y sus estúpidas preguntas lo único que lograba era sumarle una jaqueca a mis punzadas actuales.

Había que añadirle la mirada dolida de Edward y mi propio remordimiento, esto ya no era vida, era un calvario, porque no me daba por vencida y volvía con él, las cosas serían sencillas el tiempo que duraran, ni Edward ni yo sufriríamos.

_No_, era irrevocable, él necesitaba su libertad, no una torpe mortal que necesitara un héroe hasta para detener el trayecto de una bola de baseball.

- En verdad, creo que Cullen se pudo celoso- comento Mike sacándome de mis tristes pensamientos.

- ¿Qué?

- Si, se nota a un kilómetro de distancia, de hecho, creo que si pudiera matar con la mirada, yo no estaría aquí- bromeo.

- No sabes que tan cierto es eso- murmure para mis adentros.

La situación con la pelota hizo que Charlie se pusiera pesado, si su preocupación matutina iba pasando ya, ahora sólo se había hecho mas grande, aunque no lo decía su mirada delataba la mortificación que sentía, era como volver atrás y verle justo en el momento en el que mi niebla emocional desapareció.

Por muy extraño que fuera, me siguió con la mirada mientras yo hacia la cena, observaba con detenimiento cada movimiento, como si hubiera algo en ello que me delatara de cierta forma, no le importo que a esa hora estuvieran televisando el partido de basketball del que tanto hablo durante la semana.

- Aun te duele- no fue exactamente una pregunta, carraspee al momento que secaba un plato y lo guardaba en su lugar.

- Por enésima vez, NO, papá.

- No hablaba de tu cabeza- susurro, hizo una pausa en la que trago saliva, índice de que lo siguiente no sería cómodo, suspiro y comenzó- Renée llamó, esta preocupada, en verdad, ¿ No podrías haber sido un poco mas expresiva en tus correos?

- Lo haré la próxima vez- farfulle, eso no era lo peor que me diría.

- La cosa es que, hija, no habrá próxima vez… Renée quiere que vuelvas- lo soltó con rapidez, ahí estaba el por qué de su comportamiento, tuve que voltear y verlo a los ojos, pero el menudo cobarde desvío la mirada, ahora observaba sus pies, me recordó a mi unas noches atrás- hemos platicado sobre ello- mis padres estaban confabulando en mi contra, algo que no me esperaba, me quede paralizada aguardando por lo que seguía en los oscuros planes de Charlie y Renée- llegamos al acuerdo de que- otra pausa- Forks ya no es bueno para ti- trago saliva de nuevo- no desde que volvió _él_.

- ¡No tienen derecho a opinar sobre eso!- rugí al contemplar sus palabras.

- Somos tus padres- contesto usando un tono autoritario- Creemos que será lo mejor.

- ¡No! Soy mayor de edad, puedo decidir por mí.

- Bella, ¿A quien quieres engañar? Desde que volviste de no sé donde con él, has estado rara, llegas tarde a clase, tus amigos se alejan de ti, ya no sonríes- raciono, tenía hasta cierto punto, la razón- Parece que cada momento…eh- sus pausas me estaban volviendo loca, Charlie intentaba buscar una palabra adecuada, me lo decían las arrugas en su frente-sufres.

- ¿Y por eso me quieres correr de la casa?

- Lo estas malinterpretando- dijo febril- sólo quiero que seas feliz.

- Mi felicidad esta aquí- respondí serenamente.

- Esto no esta en discusión, Bella- guardo el último plato y se fue.

- ¡Bien!

Tome mi chaqueta que reposaba en la silla con fiereza, me la puse con la misma fuerza salvaje recordándome que, aun tenía la mano lastimada.

Salí de la casa, mas no por rebeldía, tenía que cubrir a Mike medio turno en la tienda de sus padres y la discusión con Charlie me había retrasado, de no ser así, Charlie me hubiera obligado a regresar a la casa, creo que me estaba dando espacio para poder pensar bien lo de irme a Jacksonville… permanentemente.

La tarde en la tienda de artículos deportivos fue lenta pero no por ello me aburrí, tenía tanto en que ocupar mi mente, por fin tenía el pretexto para alejarlo de mi mente, ahora debía debatir los pros y contras de huir a casa de mi madre, por lo menos el dolor para Edward sería mínimo- el pro numero uno- sin embargo, yo si sufriría, una de las cosas por las que no me habías querido ir de Forks cuando los Cullen se fueron por mi 'bien', fue porque si yo los seguía, dejando el pueblo, tarde o temprano, vería en mis experiencias con ellos, una cruel fantasía, no algo real.

Eso quería evitarlo a toda costa, no quería que mi amor fuera reducido a una vaga idea carente de significado, no, por eso no podía irme de aquí, sería trágico.

Esas eran mis motivaciones, ambas lo bastante buenas para crear un enorme dilema, si me quedaba, Edward sentiría dolor, si me iba, lo olvidaría.

Ya me dolía pensar en eso, una punzada baja, justo en el corazón.

Odiaba esa parte de mí, la toma de decisiones no era mi fuerte, era mi segundo peor defecto, enseguida de la torpeza, decidir, traducido para mi era sufrir, era sumamente difícil tomar una decisión y sostenerla, sólo debía mirarme ahora para que se notara, cuando solventé que mi separación definitiva de Edward sería algo gratificante, sabía perfectamente que para que sintiera eso, tendrían que pasar décadas.

De cualquier forma, entre mis elecciones, jamás me echaba atrás, si estaba tomada lo único que me quedaba era seguirla, sin objeciones, encarar las consecuencias de mis errores- si la deliberación resultaba serlo.

Lo mejor sería charlar con mi padre, posteriormente tendría una larga platica con Renée por hacer complot con Charlie, era indebido, ellos no debían entrometerse con mi forma de vida, si sentía lo que sentía, era mi culpa y de nadie más, aunque, por mas que lo quisiera negar, mi comportamiento era ridículamente inmaduro, ellos estaban preocupados y se los agradecía, era bueno saberlo.

Una oleada de ternura se apodero de mí, haciéndome ver que tal vez, la sugerencia de regresar con mi mamá, ciertamente, sería lo mejor.

La Sra. Newton me ayudo a cerrar, como era su costumbre me dedico una sonrisa en señal de despedida, no hablaba mucho conmigo después de mi conducta pasada, creo que ni siquiera le caía del todo bien, yo era la chica que había rechazado repetidas veces a su retoño, así que su simpatía hacia mi venia del gran trabajo que hacia en la tienda.

- Saludos a Charlie- dijo cuando rugió mi camioneta.

- Claro- repuse y le devolví la sonrisa, arranque y salí del estacionamiento de la tienda, mi casa no estaba lejos, inconvenientemente no era el lugar a donde quería ir.

Ese día, era uno de esos.

Cuando el vació era tan grande que consumía, en eso días, solía recurrir a la mejor cura, sin duda, un viaje corto a La Push ayudaría muchísimo, hacia tiempo que no veía a Jake de seguro él se moría por verme a mí, lamentablemente, por el absurdo trato de su antepasado tenía prohibido irme a visitar.

Di vuelta en U para ir a la reserva, eso no le molestaría a Charlie, bueno, no demasiado. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que se alegraría.

Llegue en menos de lo esperado, tal vez porque había forzado al coche para que excediera los sesenta kilómetros, pase rápido por el sendero que llevaba a su casa admirando los árboles, en la reserva el verde no dominaba el panorama, eso me agradaba, podía sentir el confort más ahí que en otro lugar.

Billy me recibió, se veía preocupado al tiempo que me miraba con aprensión, cosa que hacia demasiado reprimía. Me invito a pasar, preví que Jake no estaba, de seguro estaban tras el rastro de Victoria o una reunión lupina de la tarde.

- Jacob esta en el garaje- me informo Billy al notar mi expresión desolada.

- Gracias- dije antes de salir disparada, error, me tropecé en el marco de la puerta, espere atenta a que el papá de mi mejor amigo hiciera la pregunta que mas me exasperaba.

- Te extrañaremos- comento cuando me ponía de pie.

Esboce una sonrisa, unas respuesta con palabras sería incorrecta… ¡Charlie era un traicionero! Ahora debía atenerme a que Jake estaría un poco desanimado por mi fuga, de la cual recientemente me había enterado.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, no deseaba despedirme aun, ni siquiera era una decisión mía, pero al parecer mis padres se habían tomado la libertad de elegir por mi, así que, la afectada no tenía voz ni voto, debía encontrar la manera para zafarme.

- Hola Bella- me saludo con una sonrisa radiante de oreja a oreja, lastima que la alegría no llegaba a los ojos.

- ¿Qué tal Jake?

- ¿Es verdad?- pregunto inmediatamente- ¿Te vas?

- Aunque no lo quiera, mis padres creen que no tengo la madures suficiente para decidir por mi- replique pero Jacob parecía confundido- Es irrevocable.

El semblante de Jake se oscureció, hizo un amago de puchero, no sé porque pero eso me dolió de manera significativa.

- Crees que tu mamá se moleste si me voy contigo- dijo fingiendo estar animado.

- Quizás no, siempre a querido un perro- él sonrió con la pequeña broma, y mimetizadamente hice lo mismo, era por eso que me encantaba su compañía, él podía hacer del día mas negro y amargo, algo tolerable.

- Es bueno saberlo- bufo entre carcajadas.

En el lapso de mi visita estuve con él en el garaje, viendo como arreglaba su auto, era un tanto cómico observarlo trabajar, cuando estaba a su lado era demasiado fácil ser feliz y, eso en alguna pequeña proporción de mi corazón, dolía.

Lo mas tedioso fue cuando termino de trabajar y inicio con los comentarios de mi mudanza a Florida, aunque intentara disfrazarlo sus ojos delataban el desasosiego que sentía por considerar que esa fuera una de las últimas veces que nos viéramos. Eso destrozaba mi umbral emocional, era desconsolador verle tan desanimado.

- Podrás visitarme- asegure.

- De eso no debes dudar- sonrió alcanzándome una soda que ya estaba caliente- Aunque no será lo mismo- suspiro.

- Lo sé, es una cruel sentencia- repuse abriendo distraídamente el refresco, sin hacer contacto visual con él.

- Y ¿Si apeláramos?- sugirió más emocionado de lo normal- Podrías hablar con Charlie, hacer de tu condena algo temporal, ya sabes, diez años en lugar de cadena perpetua.

- Deja la metáfora Jacob, suena terrible.

- Bien, deberías proponerle a Charlie tomarte unas vacaciones…las de Pascua, falta muy poco, sólo serían un par de semanas- sus palabras sonaban bastante bien así que lo deje continuar- Tendrías el tiempo exacto para despejarte, para olvidar a la asquerosa sangui…- callo abruptamente, nadie mejor que Jacob sabía que su nombre era un tabú nuevo y antiguo a la vez- Creo que unos días bajo el sol en Florida serían estupendos para tu salud, te ves mal, pareces zombi.

- Eso no es nuevo- objete dando un sorbo a mi bebida.

- Tienes razón.

Nuestra pequeña plática me dio muchas ideas para presentarle la mejor solución a Charlie, era probable que entre sus chismorreos en los que llegaron a la conclusión de que exiliarme de Forks era lo mejor, debieron contemplar la idea de unas vacaciones cortas, pero, ¿Si estas eran más largas? Cuestión de semanas, podría convencerlos para dejarme volver.

Mínimo a Charlie que sería el más afectado.

- ¡No!- la voz de Charlie resonó en todo el rellano.

- Pero papá…

- Esta no es decisión mía, es de los dos, compréndeme- imploró.

- Es injusto- reproche.

- Pues más vale que disfrutes de la decepción- resoplo siguiendo con la cena.

- ¿En verdad quieres volver a estar solo?- pregunte intentando pasar por alto su última frase para que no me impactara con la magnitud merecida.

- No me importaría si con eso vuelves a ser feliz- se excuso.

- Pero…aquí están mis amigos, la escuela, el trabajo- el plan tenía sentido ahora para Charlie quien arqueo las cejas sorprendido- ¿Qué pasara con ello? ¿Con Jake? Es mi último semestre.

- Renée ya investigo escuelas para ti en Florida- susurro sin atreverse a mirarme.

- Unas semanas, por favor- rogué- no pueden hacerme esto, quiero vivir aquí.

- No, lo siento hija- me tomó de la mano al tiempo que mis lágrimas comenzaron a brotar- ya cometimos ese error.

No fue nada fácil aceptar la derrota, sabía que se refería a mi época más oscura en Forks cuando aparentemente yo estaba enferma y mi madre vino por mí, bajo suplicas alteradas- un berrinche, mejor dicho- accedieron bajo la falsa promesa de recuperación a que me quedara con Charlie, creo que tenían buenas bases para no dejarme volver.

De cualquier modo, nadie se deja vencer sin luchar hasta el momento final. Y si Charlie no cedía, probablemente Renee si.

Jacob me ayudaba para mantener el optimismo arriba, siempre tenía palabras de aliento cuando notaba que yo no quería seguir insistiéndole al jefe Swan sobre mi traslado, inclusive, el muy desalmado había limitado aún más mis salidas. Hasta Jake tenía limitaciones, porque tenía sospechas acerca de nuestras pláticas cuando teníamos tiempo a solas.

La ausencia de Edward no hacía mejorar mi estado de animo, en mis dos semanas antes de partir a Jacksonville, no lo vi a él y menos a Alice, hubiera dado lo que fuera para poderme despedir de ella, pasarle un pequeño recado para él, algo como: Esto es lo mejor o verás que con el tiempo esto parecerá ser lo correcto

No podría sobrevivir, lo tenía en claro desde aquella mirada llena de desilusión y rabia, su amor por mi no podría sobrevivir, se perdería en los años en que nuestra imagen se hiciera un borrón guardado en alguna parte de la memoria, algo similar al viento. Esto no era de gran ayuda, sentía partirse en dos mi corazón cada vez que lo visualizaba con otra de su especie, cuando por fin se diera cuenta de que yo no valía tanto la pena como para mantenerlo a mi lado.

La definición de masoquista era aberrante y muy calificativa en mi caso, el perfecto adjetivo para una humana como yo, quería auto castigarme por tratar así al ser más angelical que tuviera la fortuna de conocer, ¿Cómo llego a ser una situación tan mas ironica? Él no era exactamente un ángel y yo tampoco era de piedra como para no saber que cada pensamiento agredía lo que era.

Sentía flaquear mis piernas al momento en que Charlie bajaba mis maletas de la patrulla para subirlas en la avioneta que me llevaría a Seattle, hacía frío, más del habitual, no había llovido en ese lapso, y el meteorólogo pronosticaba una gran tormenta eléctrica para hoy.

Así que las pocas probabilidades de que Edward viniera a disuadirme eran tan escasas como el hecho de que Charlie llorara tras decirme adiós, faltaban exactamente veinte minutos para que el piloto diera el aviso de que partíamos, llevaba una chaqueta no muy gruesa puesta, el impermeable recuerdo que estaba en los más profundo de mi armario cuando empaque, después de todo ya no lo necesitaba ahora que iba a vivir bajo el sol.

El boleto de clase turista para Jacksonville estaba en un bolsillo interior del abrigo junto con un poco de dinero por si me surgía un poco de hambre en el aeropuerto.

- ¿Estás lista?- pregunto Charlie.

- No.

- Es lo mejor- alegó con voz ausente y cortante- Vamos ya han encendido el motor.

- Por favor…

- Ya lo hablamos- me dijo de forma autoritaria, tomándome de los hombros y colocándome justo enfrente de él, me miró unos segundos justo antes de darme un abrazo- Te voy a extrañar.

- Tienes la opción en tus manos- objete.

- Ya tienes que irte- exclamo cortante mientras me encaminaba a la avioneta, sus ojos estaban cristalizados pero jamás se atrevería a mostrarse sensible.

Camine hasta mi vehiculo de transporte, con la misma incertidumbre que cuando abandonaba el sol por la penumbra ofrecida tras las eternas nubes de Washington, salvo que en esta ocasión sentía diferente, extrañaría el frió más que a ninguna otra cosa. Le eche una mirada suplicante pero Charlie ya tenía una pierna dentro de su auto, sin siquiera atreverse a mirarme partir cuando sabía claramente que volvería a su soledad.

Su rostro descompuesto por una mueca no fue lo que más me alarmo, me daba cierta punzada verlo así, aunque no podía ofrecerle tanta atención como al carro de lujo unos cien metros atrás de Charlie, un perfecto Volvo plateado estaba posado tan cerca, sin duda para mí… era su forma de despedirse.

Mi padre aun no se iba para que él pudiera acercarse, y me conforme con ver por lo menos la pintura de la carrocería, porque su rostro estaba fuera de vista.

Sonreí amargamente en su dirección con la esperanza de que de que el gesto no alimentara su dolor y pudiera notar implícitamente que mi partida era lo correcto.

- Tenemos que partir- aviso el piloto- la tormenta cada vez esta más cerca.

- Déme unos segundos- pedí con voz quebrada, tan sólo era cuestión de que Charlie se marchara y así él podría venir.

La ilusión de verlo cerca me embargo, hasta el punto de contemplar la idea de huir con él, si estaba lo suficientemente dispuesto, accedería a cualquier petición suya por más estúpida que esta fuera.

Lo vi acercarse al paso en que Charlie se iba, faltaba cada vez menos para que llegara y usurpara el puesto que mi padre dejo libre, sin embargo a unos metros su paso se hizo más acelerado hasta llegar al camino en la tierra que la patrulla dejo, una de las ventanillas me permitió ver una espesa cabellera rubia y, por lo tanto, dejarme caer en la cuenta de que Edward no estaba en el auto y que mi imaginación viajaba más rápido que mis pensamientos, avergonzadamente me regañe por flaquear atropelladamente con la sola idea de que él pudiera mirarme.


	4. Capítulo 4: Reflejo

La vida con Renée era más difícil, ella, al contrario de Charlie, observaba todo lo que hacía y como lo hacía, analizaba mis palabras para descifrar emociones reprimidas en lo que decía. Era tedioso fingir la mayor parte del día para que no se diera cuenta que tan devastada estaba, lo peor se centraba en las repetidas veces que me preguntaba si estaba bien a lo que hábilmente la respuesta frecuente era: No quiero hablar de eso.

Ahora me daba cuenta de que Charlie era mejor en ese sentido, no era algo que no tuviera presente en Forks, pero aquí, encerrada bajo techo, me frustraba saber cuanto podía extrañarlo.

No sólo era la ausencia de mi padre, tenía que sumarle todo lo que deje- me obligaron a dejar- atrás, mi modesto trabajo en la tienda de artículos deportivos, la escuela o la lloviznas que me daban los buenos días cada mañana, no quería profundizar más en lo que añoraba porque entonces él surgiría entre mis divagaciones y con eso un mar de lágrimas.

Al único que posiblemente extrañarlo no era una opción, fue Jake, el muy engreído había conseguido que Charlie le prestara mi ordenador para estar en contacto, quizás eso y las enormes platicas por el e-mail me hicieron más soportables los dos días que llevaba en Jacksonville.

Desde mi llegada Phil no estaba, según mamá, el equipo iba tan bien que se habían ido a algunas ciudades aledañas para competir, así que ella tuvo más tiempo para inspeccionarme mentalmente.

- ¿Estas bien?- rodee mis ojos con resignación, apenas íbamos en camino a la casa cuando inicio, la chamarra que llevaba en Washington pareció ser innecesaria minutos antes de aterrizar en Florida, por lo que esta reposaba en mi regazo y seguramente sería inútil ahora.

- Si- me limite a responder.

- Soy tu madre, no puedes mentirme- reclamo dulcemente, alejando una de sus manos para acariciar un mechón de mi cabello.

- Como digas- respondí cortante sin atreverme a mirarla.

- Charlie me ha contado todo, en verdad creí que era el chico indicado para ti- comento distraída queriendo arreglar la situación- Aunque pienso que el otro joven, ¿Hem?

- ¿Jacob?

- ¡Si!, ese, en tus mails te veías entusiasmada por él- continuo, no tenía idea de a donde quería llegar pero algo me decía que no tardaría en averiguarlo- Creo, en verdad pienso que él es un buen prospecto para ti.

- ¡Mamá!- la mire, mis orbes se inundaron por lágrimas de reproche.

- No puedes negármelo- objeto y era cierto, me era casi imposible decir que no quería a Jacob, y tal vez sólo tal vez de la manera que él deseaba, en mínimas proporciones comparadas con el otro.

Jamás habría un amor tan grande como para llenarme completamente, Edward había dejado un vació que nadie, absolutamente nadie podría llenar. Y ese, precisamente sería mi castigo por dejarlo ir, sin embargo, era lo correcto.

Aunque ya comenzaba a cuestionarme porque era correcto, ¿Quién ganaba con esto? Ambos sufríamos por una decisión acertada en su momento pero difícil de mantener, debía ser fuerte, debía luchar para que él no se sacrificara por mi, debía…debía olvidarlo.

- ¿Bella?- me llamo Renée cuando mis lágrimas se tornaron en un caudal- Sé que esto no era lo que querías- confeso y no estaba lejos de la realidad- Me… nos duele verte así, tan ausente- supongo que hablaba de Charlie también, me miro insistente para encontrar mis ojos, se vería afligida por mi lloriqueo silencioso- ¡Ya sé¡, te propongo algo- comento entusiasmada así que levante ligeramente la vista- Estarás a prueba dos semanas- estuve a punto de quejarme pero me calló- si en este lapso, te pones peor de lo que estabas en Forks te quedaras hasta que pueda sacarte una sonrisa- vi la oportunidad en sus palabras- si mejoras, por lo menos un poco, en dos semanas volverás a tu húmedo pueblito- dijo con voz acongojada.

Así llevaba dos días, ideando la manera correcta para fingir mejora en tan sólo dos semanas, sonaba demasiado fácil para alguien que supiera mentir, porque mentir es actuar, y yo, desgraciadamente carecía de ese aspecto.

Podría intentarlo, pero bien lo dijo ella, es mi madre y sería ilógico pensar que en mis palabras no encontraría la mentira. ¿Qué más daba? Estaba resignada mucho antes de que Renée se pusiera en plan generoso, sabía que llegue a Jacksonville a quedarme, así que mejor en lugar de llorar en cada esquina de la casa, debía adaptarme a no llevar un impermeable a todo lugar.

La casa de Renée y Phil era acogedora, tenía tres habitación realimente amplias, cada una con un baño propio más uno externo para invitados, estaba compuesta por dos plantas. La inferior tenía lo básico, una sala, un comedor, la cocina y un pequeño estudio para cualquier uso, a primera vista parecía que de ahí procedían los e- mail de mamá.

Fuera la fachada era de un color calido- como si no se entendiera que ya hacía calor- con un pequeño jardín al que Renée le dedicaba su tiempo libre; en la parte de atrás había una modesta piscina, no muy grande pero perfecta para que se metieran cinco personas y nadaran placidamente.

Cuando mi mamá se ponía pesada solía salirme y meter los pies en ella para relajarme, a veces llevaba un buen libro para poder apartarme un poco más de mi realidad. No había objeción por parte de ella, pues deseaba que fuera feliz muy a mi modo.

Hoy decidí que leería algo de Austen, siempre y cuando, no fuera donde el protagonista se llamara Edgard. Me recargue en la silla reclinable más cercana y lo abrí sin fijarme en la página, buscando algo que me hiciera sacarme Forks de la cabeza. Estuviera leyendo cumbres borrascosas, sin embargo, lo había olvidado en mi antigua recamara y no veía forma de recuperarlo, empecé buscando hoja por hoja, el separador que solía usar para leerlo.

Apenas llevaba unas líneas cuando alguien me tocó el hombro, pegándome un gran susto, que me llevo directo a la alberca, un poco asfixiada patalee hasta la superficie, pese a no estar tan profundo.

- ¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto justo cuando salí a flote.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?- repuse indignada entre jadeos por su poco tacto al presentarse, ahora estaba empapada y uno de mis libros favoritos arruinados.

- No has contestado a mi pregunta- expreso el joven estirándome la mano para ayudarme a salir.

- Ni tú a la mía- objete sin aceptar su ayuda, apoyándome en los escalones, toda iba bien hasta que resbale con nada y arruine mi escena de indignación.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si, claro- bufe.

- ¿Eres pariente de la pareja que vive aquí?- inquirió sorprendido, era ilógico creer que tendría tanta confianza en una casa de no ser así.

- Soy hija de Renée, me llamo Bella- lo salude con tanta gentileza de la que fui posible, sin poderlo ver bien por los mechones de cabello escurriéndose sobre mis ojos.

- No había oído que la señora tuviera hijos- dijo distraído ignorando mi mano estirada.

- Lo correcto es que cuando alguien se presenta, tú haces lo mismo- reproche al tiempo que retiraba mi mano y apartaba el cabello de mi cara.

Fue una reacción un poco estúpida, me había quedado en blanco cuando le vi la cara, era el prototipo de un actor joven, rubio, alto, ojos claros y con un bronceado maravilloso, particularmente fuera de la especie humana.

Claro que yo sabía de una belleza superior, algo inigualable en muchas maneras, sin embargo, el muchacho que estaba frente a mí, cubría cualquier duda de un escéptico hacía la belleza humana.

- Oh, cierto- se disculpo- Me llamo Max- ahora era él quien extendía la mano- Max Foullet.

- Bella Swan- accedí de mala gana a tocar su mano- ¿Qué pretendes invadiendo las casas de otros?

- No cometí ningún delito, yo limpió la piscina- con la cabeza indico una red que estaba tendida a un par de metros- Perdí una apuesta con el entrenador.

No supe que contestar a eso por dos razones, la primera fue porque sonrió y mi mente quedo en blanco- otra vez- la segunda, fue por el rápido movimiento de manos al cerrar las cortinas de mi madre.

Su mohín avergonzado me hizo sentir pena por él más que por mi libro, ahogado y destruido que llevaba años conmigo, en fin, tendría que resignarme a leer otra cosa, de cualquier modo ya sabía muy bien de que trataba cada historia contenida ahí. Sin embargo, fue inevitable que volteara a verlo con nostalgia, pensando que las frases de orgullo que tenía subrayadas se perderían entre el agua.

El joven cogió su red y alcanzo con facilidad el libro, me miro sonrojado por la pérdida entregándome los restos del texto, lo tome sin entusiasmo, escurría tanto que la tinta se iba entre los pequeños ríos formados en la tapa, me mordí el labio para no decirle unas cuantas verdades.

- Yo…lo siento, soy un idiota- titubeaba mientras las cortinas se abrían de nuevo, Max se rascaba la cabeza afligido en busca de una disculpa decente- De verdad, ¿Puedo recompensarte de alguna manera?

- Esta bien, fue un accidente- alegue.

- ¿Era tu libro favorito?- pregunto.

- De cierta manera, pero ya estaba viejo así que no hay de que preocuparse.

- Déjame hacer algo para reparar el daño- ofreció- ¡Ya sé! Podría llevarte a conocer la ciudad, así matas el tiempo que le dabas al libro.

- Ya te he dicho que no es necesario- conteste haciendo hincapié, no tenía una idea clara de porque se empeñaba en querer compensarme por un libro de diez dólares- Puedo divertirme en otras cosas.

La ventana donde Renée nos espiaba sin sutileza se movieron salvajemente, señal de mal augurio, pues segundos después salió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, ya veía venir lo que diría justo cuando se plantara frente a mí.

- Hola Max- saludo con la misma sonrisa, esa era una de las diferencias más notables entre nosotros y lo que hacía que yo me viera internamente con su edad y viceversa, ella tenía el alma de una adolescente extrovertida- Bella estaría encantada.

- ¿Qué tal señora? Dudo mucho que su hija coincida con usted- protesto educadamente.

- No estoy de humor para salir mamá, además tengo toda la vida para conocer Jacksonville- conteste con la voz ausente con la cual siempre decía: No quiero hablar de eso.

- En realidad, no del todo- repuso con misterio, supuse que hablaba del trato que ella misma propuso y sello con la intención de que me esforzara en ser feliz.

- Bien- gruñí accediendo a los planes de Max.

- Excelente- respondió dándose la vuelta para comenzar su trabajo, que, sin lugar a dudas no se le daba muy bien.

Se las arreglo para tropezarse con la red, para meter una pierna en la manguera enrollada y por último, terminar como yo dentro de la piscina empapado.

- El nivel del cloro esta en optimas condiciones- dijo.

- ¿Es así siempre?- inquirí sorprendida.

- Ni te imaginas- susurro Renée con complicidad.

La idea no me entusiasmaba del todo, era más bien, la constante mirada al pasado la que me llevaba a aceptar esto, quería volver a Forks y demostrar que podía vivir acosaba por su recuerdo sin dejarme caer en mi propia autocompasión, sería una gran ayuda pensar que era yo totalmente la del problema.

Sin embargo, mi culpabilidad y desdicha ocupaban un porcentaje elevado más no comparado con la terquedad del no, semejante obstinación ante una vida que me ofrecía todo de sí, sin tomar nada de mí.

¿Qué caso tenía? Atormentar con mortificaciones mortales a alguien que sobrepasaba la segunda palabra.

Debía saber que esta era mi nueva vida, dejarme llevar por la corriente hasta ser atrapada como cualquier otro, sin quejas ni reproches, así que, desgraciadamente, debía dejarme ir en los planes ocultos de mi madre para poder llegar a la meta predispuesta por ella.

- ¿Lista?- me pregunto Renée cuando baje arreglada.

- Claro- respondí sin mostrar emoción alguna.

- Te vas a divertir- apremió.

Alce los hombros, no quería discutir su idea de diversión, me dedique a dar pasos cortos por la sala con las manos dentro de los bolsillos que tenían los jeans, suspirando cada minuto y pidiendo que jamás llegara el tal Max, que tuviera una novia al estilo de Rosalie la cual se pusiera tan celosa que le negara venir por una chica esperanzada por ello.

Desgraciadamente alguien llamo a la puerta y supe que mis suplicas silenciosas no habían sido del todo escuchadas, abrí con lentitud la puerta y ahí estaba, con unos vaqueros desgastados y una playera de algún equipo local de baseball.

- Procura llegar temprano- dijo Renée.

- Oh, estaremos aquí antes de las ocho- advirtió Max haciéndose a un lado para dejarme salir- ¿A dónde te apetece ir?

- Sorpréndeme- conteste sin medir las consecuencias.

- Lo haré.

No sabía como salirme del problema que me había creado, lo seguí por unas calles hasta llegar a lo que pareció ser el campo de entrenamiento del equipo de Phil, una congregación de jóvenes estaba reunida ahí, varios dispersos entre jaulas de bateo mostrando sus habilidades. Max sonrió mientras tomaba mi mano para ir por el equipo necesario y ponernos a jugar.

- Cambie de opinión, quiero ir a…

- Vamos, será divertido- me interrumpió entusiasmado.

- Yo no soy diestra en esto- admití recordando la última vez que estuve cerca de la pelota de Baseball- saldré herida.

- Nadie puede salir herido aquí- se burlo golpeando el casco que le protegía la cabeza y entrando a la jaula de bateo, un enorme cañón rugía a unos diez metros de él- Es sólo mirar la travesía y…

Fue algo difícil de definir, Max estaba en posición, tomaba el bate con profesionalismo y parecía ser la estrella del equipo- no dudaba de eso antes- pero ahora estaba decidida a no juzgar tan deliberadamente a las personas, intentaba lucirse con un pequeño calentamiento, tintineando con los dedos la parte baja del tubo de madera, cuando la primera bola salió disparada y se estrello contra su casco.

Fue casi imposible no reír, aunque me retuve un poco al ver en él un poco de mis pequeñas fallas motrices, como si fuera mi reflejo salvo por la belleza junto con la naturalidad de fingir lo bien que se le daba esto del bateo.

- ¡Hey! Maxie- grito un chico que se encontraba a unos metros de nosotros- Deberías seguir siendo aguador, no vayas a salir lastimado- se burlo, demostrando la manera correcta de darle a la bola mirándonos con desden, bueno, sólo a Max.

- ¿Estás bien?- le pregunte al acercarme, pues seguía tendido en el piso sin levantar la mirada, quizás un poco confundido- Ha sido un gran golpe.

- No ha sido nada- contesto con voz alegre enseñándome una gran sonrisa- El casco, ¿ves?- dio unas palmadas a su cabeza- Te he dicho que nadie sale lastimado aquí.

- ¡Sólo tú Foullet!- se mofo otro chico.

- Muy graciosos- respondió molesto Max- quería demostrarle algo a Bella- los chicos que nos rodeaban centraron sus miradas en mí, haciendo que casi al instante me sonrojara hasta llegar al rojo del casco de Baseball.

- ¿Te conozco?- inquirió el que se burlaba.

- Claro que no- dijo Max por mi, intentando levantarse- Es la…em…hija del entrenador.

- ¿Acaso tiene hijos?

- Yo, en realidad, no soy su hija…más bien de Renée- corregí de manera estúpida.

- Ya veo, pero dime, ¿Qué haces con un perdedor como Max?- aquel comentario fue vitoreado por todos, como si el chico que me acompañara fuese el mas repudiado de ahí.

- Pasear.

Después de eso, sólo recuerdo que Max me obligo a salir de ahí porque según él, los chicos del equipo se iban a poner pesados por el hecho de que yo emparentaba con Phil, claro que, sin decírselo me percate de que no le agradaba que hicieran ciertos comentarios despectivos para él. Seguía sin imaginarme como un joven con su atractivo podía ser tan menospreciado, algo parecido pero en situación contraria me pasó a mí un par años atrás, cuando yo gane popularidad que no creía merecer.

Todavía más desconcertante era, como podía arreglárselas para llevarme el paso a las caídas, pues de regreso a la casa de Renée juntos pudimos sumar veinte tropiezos sin obstáculos.

Por una tarde, desde hacía tanto tiempo Edward no ocupo mi mente y el vació en mi pecho desapareció tan súbitamente como había llegado, como si al fin hubiera encontrado aquel parche que pudiera taparlo para que los latidos no fuera asfixiantes evitando de alguna manera la extensión del dolor.

Max era, burdamente dicho, mi reflejo. Había algo en él que lograba una reacción que jamás había conocido.


	5. Capítulo 5: Colmillos vs Cola

Con un poco de paciencia y algo de compañía la primera semana en Jacksonville paso incluso más rápido de lo que tenía previsto. Max era tan acaparador que al segundo día de conocerlos pase por alto el coraje que sentía por deshacerse de uno de mis libros favoritos.

En verdad me gustaba.

Era como yo en tantos sentidos, igual o más callado, como si su mente funcionará en la misma frecuencia y eso me apoyara aun más de lo que pretendía. Pasábamos las tardes charlando de temas un tanto triviales, claro que sólo cuando él debía limpiar la piscina, aun así, no me sentía del todo libre de empezar a buscar a amistad, pues en esta ocasión no quería encariñarme por si se presentaba la ocasión de volver a Forks.

Era por eso que Max, por perfecto que fuera, no debía pasar mi umbral, tendría que quedarse como un buen recuerdo en la estadía, y gracias al cielo, él lograría que saliera pronto del soleado Jacksonville, pues el trato de Renée seguía latente en mi mente y en la suya también. Pues no había dejado de mirar a través de la ventana en esta semana, esperanzada por algo que mi corazón no estaba listo para aceptar.

A veces me miraba de reojo y dejaba escapar una risita divertida, haciendo que su cara que ya contenía algunas arrugas rejuveneciera un par de décadas, esperaba que a mi no me sucediera todo lo contrario, aunque con cicatrices o sin ellas, estaba segura de que en mi rostro tenía bastante marcada la piel en el entrecejo, pues tanto divagar con el mismo tema las había esculpido en mi frente.

Renée había logrado que Phil obligara a Max para que me pidiera una amistosa salida al cine, cosa que no me hizo nada feliz, me agradaba más estar en la parte trasera de la cada observándolo cometer los mismos errores que hubiera hecho yo si estuviera en su lugar, en lo que comentábamos la vida- cada quien en su ciudad- él alardeaba de lo buena que era la vida en Florida, el sol, la playa y la rutina, en cambio, bajo un manto discrepante, yo me mantenía al margen de sus comentarios, guardándome mis objeciones ya que no me beneficiaría mucho describir lo "verde" que era Forks, casi podía deducir la expresión de Max cuando le dijera que vivir bajo la lluvia era- de cierto modo- maravilloso.

Lo sabía bien, porque él era lo que yo fui un año atrás, cuando el sol me llenaba y detestaba el incesante goteo de Washington.

Así que, bajo la promesa de mi madre, tuve que arreglarme para ir al cine con mi amigo, no me hacía feliz que se guardaran el nombre de la película y su trama, pues en cartelera había una que me negaría rotundamente a mirar.

Y algo dentro de mí, me decía a gritos que esa era exactamente la que Max se moría por ver, no es que tuviera algo contra ello, sin embargo, recordar la lucha interminable entre licántropos y vampiros no me haría la estancia más fácil.

- ¡Que se diviertan!- dijo animadamente Renée.

- Claro- respondí de mala gana, disfrazándolo un poco con la sonrisa.

- Quiero una reseña detallada Bella- demando ella sin esconder su euforia.

- Le aseguro que la tendrá- alego Max mirando el reloj- debemos irnos.

En frente de la casa, había un pequeño auto compacto de color azul, en la parte trasera se notaban un par de golpes y en la defensa una abolladura.

- Un ligero descuido- se excuso.

- Me imagino- conteste visualizándolo, me observo avergonzado, sus mejillas estaban rosadas.

- Es mi segundo auto- admitió mientras encendía el coche- el primero quedo destrozado hace unos meses.

Su comentario me sorprendió un poco, era la primera vez que lo veía conducir pero si lo conocía también como a mí y mis experiencias con los automotores, creo que era posible imaginar la magnitud de su "accidente"

Max movió la palanca de velocidades y se veía dispuesto a arrancar cuando sentí un jalon hacia atrás.

- ¡Lo siento!- grito el conductor.

Renée sonreía desde la puerta sin evitar echarle unas miradas de preocupación a su auto, Max agacho la cabeza, volvió a mover la palanca y sorprendentemente esta vez si fuimos correctamente por la calle.

Empezaba a creer que Renée lo soportaba por mí y por la labor en la alberca, de ninguna otra manera dejaría que alguien tan torpe- que no fuera yo- entrara a su casa.

No pude evitar mirar por el retrovisor y ver a mi madre tocando con ansiedad la defensa del carro, y casi por instinto solté un suspiro resignado.

- ¿Qué película veremos?- pregunte nuevamente con mínimas esperanzas de obtener respuesta.

- Oh, eso lo verás allá- repitió, de nuevo.

El cinema no estaba tan lejos como me hicieron creer, en cuanto estaciono el coche, me hizo correr para alcanzar a comprar los boletos de la función más próxima, de no ser porque me tropecé en las escaleras hubiera evitado que comprara las últimas entradas de la dichosa película, ahora debía resignarme a ver lo que en mi pasado fue algo sumamente natural, salvo que sin tanta sangre y una trama inicial tan dramática.

Realmente no fue lo que esperaba, pues, bajo las expectativas equivocadas, creí que vería un Edward y un Jacob plasmados en la pantalla, que me harían estremecer de dolor por el hecho de no tenerlos cerca, olerlos, sentirlos, sabiendo que a uno lo amaba delirantemente y al otro lo adoraba más de lo que expresaba.

El final de la cinta fue muy drástico, no esperaba semejante interacción de la vampiro con el lobo, cayendo en un amor tan prohibido entre ellos como el mío con un ser mitológico tan diferente.

Así que fue inevitable que me brotaran unas lágrimas por la empatía que sentía hacía la protagonista, su sacrificio por defender lo que amaba, sabiendo que sería tan inútil como intentar sobrevivir a los rayos solares- basando la temática en los mitos hollywoodenses- eso era trivial.

Si bien las lágrimas aparecieron solas, pensar en la palabra _vampiro_, hizo que recordara todo lo que tercamente me obligaba a renunciar, la amistad de Alice, el amor de Edward, la calidez de los Cullen.

Fue ineludible que mis sollozos llegaran a los oídos de Max que miraba expectante la película, emocionado por la guerra fría y sangrienta que se libraba en el filme.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si- me limite a contestar con un nudo perceptible en la garganta.

- Casi termina- me informo, era como si me pidiera permiso para seguir viéndola antes de brindarme alguna clase de apoyo.

- Excelente.

Cuando los créditos terminaron, Max fue el primero en levantarse para recoger los contenedores vacíos de las sodas y las palomitas, pues debíamos tirarlos en botes especiales. Sus ojos me seguían inquietos, esperando para sacar a flote lo que había pasado.

Me comento que la plaza era grande y que había muchos lugares que me parecerían geniales para pasar el rato, ya que era temprano y tenía permiso para llegar a casa tarde. Lo seguí hasta el tercer piso donde me obligo a entrar a una librería.

- Busca tu libro- me indico con una sonrisa.

- Esto no es necesario- objete.

- Si lo es, vamos- me animo- si quieres podrías buscar otro diferente, sólo quiero reponer la perdida.

- Soy extraña al estar rodeada de libros- advertí.

- Deberías verme en la tienda de discos- contesto en el mismo tono haciendo que se me escabullera una sonrisa.

Deambule por todos los pasillos, leyendo los prólogos de algunos textos, hacia mucho que quería comprar más libros, y ahora que él repondría uno, yo también podría usar un poco de mis ahorros para adquirir otros interesantes.

- ¿Te ha agradado la película?

- Si, es algo…dramática.

- Realmente si, le quita lo bueno a la pelea entre especies- refunfuño.

- No creo que la lucha sea el mensaje total…- dije distraída.

- ¿A cuál bando le apuestas?- me interrumpió.

- Es difícil, conociendo lo bueno de los dos- susurre con la respuesta clara en mi mente, pensando en él, sabiendo que la respuesta era y sería siempre la misma, jamás iba a renunciar por completo a ello.

- Ya veo, te gustan los vampiros- observo, me dio una repentina tos por el susto, como si me hubiera leído los pensamientos.

- ¿Por qué habrían de…?- me auto respondí, había pasado los últimos diez minutos decidiéndome entre un libro que tenía una boca con dos afilados colmillos y otro con una "V" grabada en la portada, ambos, con tema central de seres nocturnos.

- Así que prefieres a los demonios sanguinarios- afirmo.

- No hay de otra, cuando tu corazón pertenecer a uno- dije en un tono tan bajo que era imposible que me escuchara.

Salimos con el ejemplar de Austen que las profundas aguas de mi piscina habían borrado, pues en mi lapsus de indecisión me di cuenta de cuanto extrañaba a los Cullen, no es que no lo tuviera en consideración pero estar aquí, lejos de ellos, me hacía sentir un muro que nos separaba e irrevocablemente hacia que Edward poco a poco me viera como un recuerdo.

¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Me extrañaría?

Quizás ya había pasado el tiempo necesario para que su sufrimiento quedara reducido a una mala broma entre hermanos, y yo, a un pequeño desliz de un miembro solitario de la familia.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- inquirió Max al voltearme a ver.

- Estoy bien- conteste a la defensiva, como si fuera Renée y no él.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué presionas así tu pecho?- su comentario me sorprendió hasta que note que sus palabras eran verdad, regresaba a la fase en la que mis brazos no podían separarse de mi pecho por temor a que me destrozara internamente.

- Tengo frío- fue lo primero que pensé para justificarme.

- Me lo hubieras dicho antes- al decir eso, se desprendió de su chaqueta y la coloco sobre mis hombros torpemente.

Nos quedamos callados por unos segundos, Max estaba frente a mí mirándome ansiosamente, intente lucir indiferente a su tacto, pues, no quería que sucediera lo mismo que con Jacob y Max tomara aquellos detalles como esperanzas de algo meramente imposible.

Su tacto me hizo estremecer, llevaba una blusa sin mangas y sus dedos estaban particularmente fríos, así que al rozar mi piel, como si fuera un pequeño retroceso en el pasado, lo vi, Edward, mi Edward frente a mí, dándome su chamarra en Port Angeles.

Sin embargo, y aunque mis ojos se rehusaran a compartir la calida mirada que él expedía, Max tomó mis hombros con toda la delicadeza de la que fue posible y se acerco a mi, su respiración era acompasada, yo no me sentí capaz en el momento de negarme a besarlo, en realidad, quería que lo hiciera, sabiendo que pronto, estaría sintiéndome mal por jugar así con él.

Estaciono el auto justo en la entrada de la casa, aun cabizbajo, me dio las buenas noches con mínimo entusiasmo y en cuanto me baje del carro se marcho, sin pretender si quiera darle a Renée su reseña.

Me sentí culpable y al mismo tiempo aliviada por aclarar las cosas con Max, no había sido yo quien llevo la situación tan lejos y menos, la que dio paso a sus ilusiones.

Hasta cierto punto creí que él tenía la razón, aferrarse a un amor inexistente no era saludable, creer que alguien como Edward seguiría estando para mí o yo para él a pesar de las distancias era un sueño doloroso, y de alguna manera real.

No llegue a preguntarle como podría hablar tan secamente del sufrimiento ajeno o las emociones que embargaban a alguien cuando ese sueño, por más idiota que sonara era toda la razón de su existencia, porque Max enmudeció con sus propios argumentos, no quise indagar en sus ideas y él no quería herirme más de lo que lo había hecho.

No tenía la más remota idea de lo que Edward fue para mi, mejor dicho, de lo que es, pues muy a mi pesar seguía siendo mi sol y yo, su tonta Luna que se había exorbitado voluntariamente por capricho.


	6. Capítulo 6: Retorno

Me sentía fuera de lugar ahora que no tenía con quien platicar, Renée no era de gran ayuda y Phil ni siquiera pasaba el tiempo necesario en casa como para sentir que vivía en ella.

El vació que me causaba estar en un lugar donde no me sentía cómoda, se incrementaba con cada segundo, suspiro y latido que anhelaban la compañía de Charlie junto con su silencio, pensándolo bien, creo me sentía mejor siendo yo la responsable de la casa, no como ahora, que deambulaba por los pasillos sin encontrar algo que hacer.

Era peor la sensación de haberle roto el corazón a Max, no quería que él diera paso a ilusiones pero, sin pensarlo realmente, yo también estaba-inconcientemente- dejando la ilusión de una amistad con aires de relación empezara a surgir.

Y él, Edward, arruinaba el presente, haciéndome recordar una y otra vez que estaba ahí, en Forks, esperando por verme de nuevo, algún día, sólo para saber si estaba bien.

"No", me regañe, "él ya no está, me he encargado de hacer que se fuera y huyera de mi para siempre"

- Bella, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- llamo Max desde la puerta, era extraño que verlo así, fuera de su pose firme que engañaba a todos en cuanto a su torpeza.

- Por supuesto, pasa.

Max entró titubeando, así que previne que la platica no sería del todo fácil, me senté en dirección a la silla del escritorio donde él se había sentado y espere a que dijera algo, sin embargo, al tomar asiento, bajo la mirada sin decir nada.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar?- lo anime con voz queda.

- Un poco de todo- contesto haciendo un amago de sonrisa- De ti…de mi y esa fijación tuya por no dejarnos ser como somos contigo al lado- lo mire fijamente, ¿a qué se refería con eso?- Te voy a contar algo y espero que guardes el secreto.

- Por supuesto- accedí.

El joven tragó saliva antes de contarme como mi madre y Phil había ideado un pequeño plan para hacer de mi mudanza a Jacksonville más sencilla, la cual lo implicaba a él.

Lo habían usado como un hobbie para mí, como si el chico pudiera hacer que mis pensamientos se ausentaran al tenerlo cerca, Renée pensó que nuestra condición de poco equilibrio nos haría tener tanto en común que podría surgir algo entre nosotros.

Me miro avergonzado, él no quería estar ahí, era evidente que sentía aquel secreto como una carga moral, algo que, ahora que yo había dejado marca en él, no valía tanto la pena guardar.

- El entrenador me lo propuso, a cambio yo podría dejar la banca- declaró.

- Bien- respondí con renuencia- Espero que te sea grato jugar.

- Deje el equipo, al fin me dí cuenta de mis limitaciones- admitió- Creo que sería mas sencillo para mí dedicarme a un deporte de poco rendimiento físico, quizás un poco de ajedrez.

- Tal vez sea lo tuyo.

- Si, tal vez- coincidió mirando cabizbajo el suelo- Quisiera que vieras también las tuyas.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Cuando llegaste, yo sabía que tenía que pasar tiempo contigo, estaba enterado que no estabas del todo "sana"- imitó mis ademanes al querer tener unido mi pecho- No era importante, eras mi pase para entrar al equipo de manera definida- hizo una pausa- Sin embargo, jamás me advirtieron lo fascinante que eras y lo fácil que podrías arrastrar mis ambiciones a llegar a la nada, cambiando un poco lo que soy.

- Sigo sin entender Max.

- Espera, todo es parte del mismo sermón que me he dado…Lo único que quiero decir es que, mas allá de los errores que hayas cometido, de lo que te haya traído aquí, me has demostrado que hay algo más…que no hay una vida para una sola cosa, ni el tiempo suficiente para dedicárselo únicamente a ello.

- ¿Eso es todo?- pregunte cuando la última silaba fue pronunciada y la capté con un poco de coraje.

- No, algo más- pidió- Sí yo reemplace el baseball, tú también puedes reemplazarlo.- no se refería al deporte, sino a algo que ambos teníamos presente.

No tomé en serio sus palabras cuando las dijo, estaba molesta por el juego de mis padres y Phil, no era capaz de sentir rencor contra Max, pues, al final él había sido el perjudicado. En cambio, yo obtuve mi pase de salida de Jacksonville para irme a refugiar de nuevo a Forks, donde, sin duda alguna, mi herida interna seguiría demasiado latente…

…Más, si el causante, no había sido capaz de esperarme.

- ¿Bella?- se pregunto Jacob, cuando baje de mi camioneta con el impermeable tapándome la cara y la lluvia cubría su vista.

Apenas había bajado de la avioneta en Port Angeles cuando le pedí a Charlie que me dejará en la casa de los Black antes de llegar a nuestra casa- no puso objeción, pues seguía avergonzado- quería demostrar que sería capaz de volver a vivir ahí.

- Gracias Charlie- le grité cuando se marchaba- Jacob me llevará de regreso.

- Por supuesto- accedió él muy animado- Pensé que habías cambiado, unos días bajo el sol deberían haberte bronceado.

- Para nada, la sangre de mi madre no hace posible eso- bromee, sin embargo, como la primera vez que se lo dije, no lo captó.

- Te extrañe.

Hice una pausa, no muy segura de responder a su afirmación, claro que lo había extrañado, pero por alguna razón sentía que no tanto como él a mí.

- Tengo tanto que contarte- cambié el tema.

- Pues, tenemos toda la tarde- dijo con una pronunciada sonrisa.

Fue fácil decirle el truco de Renée, sin embargo, al llegar a Max, fue cuando mi voz se quebró en dos y tuve que pedirle de manera casi cortante que me trajera a casa porque sentía los estragos del viaje.

No estaba de humor para empezar a ser responsable de la casa ese día, sentía el deja-vu en lo que hacía, como si hubiera vuelto a aquel primer día en Forks y, por más que huyera de mis pensamientos, tarde o temprano, el final sería el mismo, me tendería en mi cama a llorar hasta que el sueño ganara a la pesadilla de estar despierta.

Faltaban tres días para que la escuela comenzara de nuevo, sentía desesperación por regresar, aunque me engañaba diciendo que no era por él, que necesitaba ver a los demás y saber que después de todo, no había perdido mi lugar ahí.

Era un tanto frustrante tener a Charlie a mis espaldas, la única forma de evitarlo era encerrarme en mi habitación después de hacer mis deberes o bien, irme a La Push durante la tarde, sin embargo, Jake seguía preguntándose lo que paso durante mi ausencia. Por lo que prefería estar sola varias horas reflexionando un poco las palabras de aquel chico.

"Mis limitaciones", pensé, ¿A qué se refería? Era obvio que la descoordinación era una de ellas, estaba segura que no sólo se refería a ello, ¿Qué me limitaba? Bueno, eso también era notorio, salvo que no me gustaba pensar del todo en ello, sino, caería de nuevo en el vació del que poco a poco lograba salir.


	7. Capítulo 7: Espia

Los susurros de las gotas cayendo al piso me tenían despierta, no sabía si las había extrañado tanto o si era que su constante tintinar me avisaría si alguna sombra veloz que los pausara unos segundos pasaba por ahí.

Haciéndome saber que estaba y seguiría ahí.

Pero no sucedió, la lluvia cedió llevándome con ella a un sueño confuso.

Los arboles me rodeaban, pero no me importaba porque estaba a su lado, su gélida mano sujetaba la mía con firmeza, casi con miedo de verme partir de nuevo, me lo decían sus ojos con cada esporádica mirada.

Caminaba lento, tal como lo hizo aquel día en que el bosque se volvió testigo de su abandono, aunque ahora, la decisión de apartarse no estaba plasmada en su manera de moverse.

De pronto el bosque se desvaneció y estuvimos en el claro, ahí estaba Max, mirándome con desaprobación por seguir aferrada a algo que no me pertenecía totalmente.

Después Jake, con gesto dolido por haberle hecho creer que eso termino, los rostros de los Cullen siguieron a mi amigo, dejándome ver de nuevo que no había vuelta atrás.

Así que me detuve y espere.

Edward no volteo, siguió jalándome sin poder moverme.

Casi sin percatarse de que estaba inmóvil, con miedo jale mi mano y ésta sencillamente se separo de la suya, sus ojos se conectaron a los míos, cargados de dolor.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto lacónicamente.

- La vida- me aclaré la garganta para desechar el nudo que se formaba- no tengo una vida para una sola cosa, ni el tiempo suficiente para dedicárselo únicamente a ello.

Mis palabras lo hirieron tanto como a mí, había buscado mis limitaciones con ansias, pensaba que lo era amarlo desesperadamente y no poder estar con él, sin embargo, viéndolo desde una perspectiva inconsciente, vi que el tiempo y su poca duración era lo que me detenía, tenía envidia por ellos, que podrían vivir por siempre y que yo, simplemente no podría seguirlos.

Por eso no volvía con Edward, por eso me empeñaba en alejarlo, no quería sufrir una despedida definitiva, aunque, técnicamente era lo que estaba haciendo ahora.

- Tienes un semblante horrible- comento Charlie por la mañana.

- La lluvia no me dejo dormir- conteste jugando con mi cereal, las hojuelas ya habían absorbido la leche.

- De vuelta a la rutina- sonrió ampliamente.

- Si, de vuelta.

- Bueno, tengo que irme, los chicos me esperan en la estación para ir al río, al parecer los peces están dispuestos a dejarse pescar- Se levanto dirigiéndose al lavabo- ¿Iras con Jake?

- Es posible, primero debo terminar los deberes.

- Lo harás mañana o el domingo, hoy deberías divertirte- sus intentos por animarme no eran buenos.

- No olvidaré tu traición aunque me envíes con él toda la semana- recriminé, mientras Charlie huía con su caña.

- Nos vemos en la noche cielo.

Cerró la puerta rápidamente y escuche el rugir de la patrulla, seguro volvería para ver el juego o se escondería para no escuchar mis reproches por actuar a mis espaldas.

Mire a mi alrededor y la perspectiva no me agrado, la casa volvió a ser la cueva de un hombre soltero que no habita en su casa mucho tiempo, la repisa en la sala tenía polvo, el baño estaba algo sucio y necesitaba gran parte de mi atención, los trastes en el fregador aparentaban llevar unos días ahí, con huellas de huevo.

Tenía que resignarme, así que inicie por la parte que me absorbería más tiempo, intentando en vano huir de los recuerdos, las palabras de Max, mi sueño y mis sentimientos.

Al terminar me preguntaba cómo se las había arreglado mi padre para vivir unas semanas sólo, de la misma manera en que lo hice al volver la primera vez, exhausta y anhelo por una ducha relajante tome mi neceser para hacerlo realidad.

Cogí ropa cómoda para ir a dar la vuelta con Jacob, mi impermeable seguramente estaría en el camión, así que me apresuré a él, tomando mis llaves y corriendo al auto, típico error en mí, pues resbale al llegar aunque logré sujetarme del espejo antes de llenarme de lodo la parte trasera de los vaqueros.

Sin embargo, el espejo se doblo hacía abajo inclinándose de la manera en que me dejo ver el Volvo Plateado en la entrada de mi casa, arrancando en el justo momento de mi caída.

"Lo sabe" paso por mi cabeza.

El auto desapareció tan rápido como lo había visto, no sabía muy bien si mi imaginación jugaba conmigo o Edward seguía esperando por mi regreso, seguramente Alice se lo dijo, sin embargo, ¿Por qué ir a ver? ¿Con qué propósito?

De camino a casa de Jake me pregunte varias veces lo mismo, debería haberse resignado cuando me marche, cuando me vio subir al avión, ¿Por qué aun me buscaba?

"Mira quién lo dice", me auto respondí, "Tú ni siquiera dejaste de pensar en él cuando se marcho"

Sabía muy bien el problema, ambos estábamos destinados a querer olvidarnos sin lograrlo, nuestra relación seria una espinita imposible de sacar…

Algo me libró de mis divagaciones, no era exactamente la escases de ropa en Jacob, ni las manchas de grasa para auto en sus manos, lo que me impactaba eran nuestras motos brillantes, limpias y rugiendo sin cesar.

Al fin había comprendido que no quería terminar con mi vida y eso espantaba.

- ¿Qué significa esto?- pregunte bajando del camión.

- Estaban empolvadas- respondió con total naturaleza, revisando el manubrio de la mía.

- ¿Daremos una vuelta?- volví a preguntar de manera específica.

- Nop- contesto sin más, limpiándose las manos con un trapo y despegando las llaves de su lugar.

- Oh, vamos- pedí.

- ¿Qué me asegura que no te estampes contra un árbol por mero capricho?- pregunto misterioso, algo se traía entre manos.

- Demonios Jake, olvida lo del acantilado de buena vez- resople- por los viejos tiempos.

Sus ojos se tornaron inquisitivos, pasando lentamente entre los mios y las motos.

- Bien- accedió.

Miré las motos, tentada, no quería cometer una imprudencia ahora, pues corría riesgo de ser enviada a Jacksonville de nuevo, aunque eso representará un gran gasto para mis padres, observe a mi amigo que irradiaba felicidad, y después a su casa donde seguramente su padre nos miraba con desaprobación.

- Billy no está- anunció- Se marcho a casa de Emily para hablar con Sam, así que no hay riesgo por esa parte, ¿Qué con Charlie?

- De pesca- informe caminando velozmente hasta su lado- ¿Nos vamos?

Jacob extendió un casco para mí observándome con curiosidad, estiré mis manos para sujetarlo pero no fui capaz de despegarlo de sus palmas.

- Prométeme que harás caso de lo que te diga- demando.

- Claro.

- En ese caso, las reglas son las siguientes: No manejarás a una velocidad mayor a los quince kilómetros por hora- moví la cabeza en señal de entendimiento- dos, no te vas a adelantar…- blanqueé los ojos. ¿Lista?

- Estoy bien- suspiré- no haré ninguna tontería- siguió mirándome serio- ¡Bien! Lo prometo.

Subí al vehículo al instante que me dio el casco.

- Estás consciente de que no podemos irnos desde aquí con ellas, ¿verdad?

Torcí el gesto, me precipite al omitir semejante detalle.

- Vayamos al tramo- propuso al subirlas al camión.

- No- diferí, quería comprobar una teoría en un lugar abierto- Vamos a la carretera.

- Es peligroso- aseveró- además, prometiste seguir mis reglas.

- Y no romperé mi palabra, y en ninguna de ellas estipulas que elegirías el lugar- mencione maliciosamente, algo en mi interior presentía el peligro de no hacerle caso.

- Muy lista- se burló claramente irritado por dejar ir algo tan importante.

Estacione el auto junto al camino, con sus enormes brazos Jacob alcanzo ambas motos y las bajo en un intento, tuvo que explicarme de nuevo como funcionaban, cada vez más inseguro de lo que pasaba.

- En verdad deberíamos ir al tramo- comento moviendo sacando la llave de su pantalón.

- No seas absurdo- bufé pisando el pedal con fuerza al tiempo que presionaba el "clutch", la moto vibró entre mis muslos, dejando salir una gran cantidad de adrenalina.

- Ahora suelta despacio- indicó él, tocando mi mano para cerciorarse de que lo haría.

- Bueno- dije orgullo de de mi por haberlo logrado y emocionada porque en algunos segundos, si estaba en lo correcto, lo vería- ¡Te espero adelante!- arranqué.

Jacob me siguió con la mirada, entre furioso y pasmado, más allá de estar confundido, me fue imposible ver si había subido a su moto o me seguía como Lobo, esperándome para darme un buen sermón. De algo estaba segura, sus gritos no me harían parar.

Lo ignoré y presione el acelerador.

El viento se estrellaba en mí con una fuerza increíble, me zumbaban los oídos y sentía por todo mi cuerpo cada latido con suma nitidez.

Mire por el retrovisor y no hubo rastro de Jake ni del flamante Volvo que tanto ansiaba ver, de nuevo apreté del acelerador un poco, sabiendo que los quince kilómetros que Jacob impuso los había pasado desde que arranque.

Comencé a sentirme temeraria y sorprendentemente poderosa, no era una gran fan de la adrenalina y menos de la velocidad, sin embargo, en ese momento comprendí porque los Cullen amaban la sensación de ir tan rápido.

Aceleré un poco más, de un momento a otro sus gritos frenéticos se mezclaron con los zumbidos que embargaban mis oídos, suspire y volteé para tranquilízalo, frenando sólo un poco.

- ¿Qué haces?- grito nuevamente- Mira por dónde vas…

Oí pero no puse atención a sus palabras, porque de un instante a otro, el coche plateado le pisaba los talones a Jacob, únicamente unos metros atrás.

Inevitable, mi cara se sonrojo totalmente, mire por el retrovisor para localizar su rostro pero la gran sorpresa fue su ausencia, realmente, la persona que conducía el auto era la que nunca en la vida podría haber imaginado… ¿Rosalie? ¿En verdad Rosalie estaba cuidando de mí?

No, era broma, mire de nuevo para cerciorarme… ¡Dios mío! ¡Era ella!

Regrese la vista al camino tan sólo para encontrarme con la sorpresa de que me encontraba en el trayecto justo de otro auto deportivo que para mi mala suerte, iba tan veloz como yo.

Visualice mis opciones en un par de segundos y ninguna parecía alentadora; Primera: El BMW que venía contra mí se salía del camino. Dos: El BMW giraba y yo me estampaba como un mosquito en su parabrisas. Tres: Yo salía del camino con la esperanza de frenar, caerme y sólo hacerme unos rasguños.

A sólo unos metros y con la adrenalina reemplazada por un miedo mortal, viré el volante hacía el bosque, como lo preví, caí de la moto y rodé por varios metros hasta estrellarme de lleno contra un árbol. Semi inconsciente tuve la desgracia de empezar a ver la sangre fluir por mi rostro, pudiendo olerla, lo que me ocasiono un mareo incontrolable.

Los gritos de Jake se escuchaban tan cercanos, pero no lograba verlo, mis ojos estaban nublados por el golpe y las lágrimas de dolor. A pesar de saber que estaba preocupado, no era su voz la que deseaba oír.

Un derrape de llantas se escucho entre el bullicio de las motos gruñendo, un motor encendido y los gritos de Jacob.

- Quítate perro…

Unas manos frías me separaron de la húmeda tierra, lo último que supe de mí fue que estaba invocando a Edward con voz pastosa pero no obtenía respuesta.

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado el último capítulo. Me alegra decir que estoy ideando el siguiente y va a quedar un poco soso pero eso lo juzgaran ustedes cuando lo lean._

_Por lo pronto, ya leí los dos primeros libros y me siento capaz de retomar la historia, ya sólo me queda revivir el perfil de aquel tercero en discordía (Cuando entre en escena les daré un referencia) y para quien le gustaría leer el primer capítulo (y único) de la versión de Edward, sólo dejen un review y les dejo el link que lo alberga._

_Hasta pronto._

_Y recuerden:_

**Sin reviews no hay inspiración y mucho menos actualización.**


End file.
